


We're Just Friends

by Lexiepexie08



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actors, Breakups, Denial, Divorces, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kids, Lawyers, Life Happens, Slow Burn, being each other's person, everyone sees it but them, shitty exs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiepexie08/pseuds/Lexiepexie08
Summary: Stephanie, or Steph is a jack of all trades lawyer specializing in business, real estate, and whatever else tends to come up since she left her father's law firm in Seattle and is a single mom to her son Nate. She works for Jeremy Renner in whatever he decides to dabble in and also happens to his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, and need to initial on the green tabs." Stephanie said.

 

"Please tell me that's it." Jeremy groaned.

 

"It is for the real estate business now the production company." Stephanie said pulling out more folders.

 

"Uh... my hand's cramping up." He said trying to stretch out his fingers.

 

"Hey all you're doing signing them I had to type them out." Stephanie said.

 

"I spent the past two weeks signing autographs." He said.

 

"Half the night sewing a George Washington Costume." I retorted. "By hand."

 

"Why didn't you buy one?" he retorted.

 

"Where am i going to find a costume shop in July?" Steph asked.

 

"Amazon?" He retorted.

 

"Takes three weeks to get it shipped from China." Steph said. "that costume literally has my blood sweat and tears on it."

 

"The things we do for our kids." Jeremy said with a smirk.

 

"Ava still in the princess tea party phase?" She asked.

 

"Yeah except her mom sent her a make up kit and now gives me a makeover before the party." Jeremy said.

 

"Well at least she's learning from an expert." Steph said with a chuckle. "Okay so we have a meeting with the studio tomorrow about distribution rights."

 

"I'm not taking anything less than four." He said.

 

"Four really? That movie made me cry, five or no deal." I said as there was a knock on the door before it opened.

 

"That's why I keep you around." Jeremy said.

 

"Oh please, you couldn't function without me." Steph said standing up.

 

"I'm sure that's not the only reason." RDJ said walking in. 

 

"Rob, how are you?" Steph said greeting him with a hug.

 

"I'm good how are you gorgeous, Are you two finally together?" he asked.

 

"We're just friends." Steph and Jeremy said at the same time.

 

"Keep telling yourselves that." He said.

 

"I'll leave you two to it." She said about to walk out.

 

"Wait I'm actually here to see you both. I'm throwing the wife a surprise party for her birthday wanted to know if you two could make it." RDJ said.

 

"Uh... this weekend?" Jeremy said pulling out his phone.

 

"Saturday night." RDJ said.

 

"Need to see if the sitter can work." Steph said.

 

"Drop off Nate at the house, my mom can watch the kids." Jeremy said.

 

"You sure?" Steph asked.

 

"We both need a night off." Jeremy said.

 

"Guess I better start looking for a dress." Steph said.

 

"Great, I have a few more people to force into going. See you Saturday." RDJ said before walking out.

 

"You get the feeling he wasn't really asking so much as telling us to go?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Were you planning on saying no?" She asked.

 

"I'm planning on leaving early." He said. "I missed my baby."

 

"Can we carpool so I can use you as an excuse to leave early?" She asked.

 

"Sure." Jeremy said.

 

"Awesome. I'm going to drop these off before picking up the kids." Steph said.

 

"I'll go get the movie and pizza." Jeremy said.

 

"Please nothing with those little annoying yellow bastards." Steph said.

 

"After the Frozen marathon I had to sit through, I'm not making any promises." He said.

 

"There were female empowerment metaphors. Ava should know she doesn't need a man to save her." Steph said.

 

"It's a disney musical, stop reading so much into it." Jeremy said.

 

"Like you read into Spongebob?"  Steph retorted.

 

"He lives in Bikini Bottom and he works for Mister Krabs." Jeremy retorted.

 

"Puberty's going to be a fun time for you and Ava." Steph said walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Steph drove off to the notary's office and quickly dropped off all the files. She quickly got in and drove off to the kids school. Nate and Ava had gotten out a few hours ago but they had little league soccer practice right after school. She quickly arrived at the schools soccer field and went to sit on the bleachers with the other moms to watch the last bit of practice.

 

Ava and Nate were born a few days apart and happened to come into the world at the same time both of their parent's relationships were falling apart. Jeremy and Steph were already close friends because of how much time they spent together at work so their kids just happened to spend just as much time together as they did.

 

"Steph!" Ava cheered before running over to hug Steph.

 

"Hey princess." Steph said catching Ava in her arms after she jumped towards her.

 

"I made three goals today!" Ava exclaimed.

 

"Three! that's amazing. Way to go!" Steph cheered.

 

"Mommy!" Nate said running to her.

 

"Hey buddy." She greeted her son.

 

"I stole the ball twice and made a goal!." Nate cheered.

 

"Are you kidding me? We got two super stars here." Steph said picking them both up and spinning them around making the kids laugh. "How about you two go grab your backpacks and snacks before we head home?"

 

"Can we get ice cream?" Nate asked.

 

"Can we?" Ava seconded.

 

"Oh not today kiddos, it's pizza movie night remember?" She said.

 

"yay! Pizza!" The kids cheered before running off to find their backpacks. they quickly grabbed their things before running back each taking one of Steph's hands. They walked over to the car and each got into their carseats before driving to Jeremy and Ava's house.  

 

As soon as the car was parked the kids unbuckled themselves and ran into the house.

 

"Hey wait for me!' Steph called after them grabbing their backpacks and following after them.

 

"Daddy!" Ava cheered.

 

"Jeremy!" Nate cheered.

 

"Hey guys. how was practice?" Jeremy asked.

 

"I scored three goals!" Ava cheered.

 

"I stole the ball and scored a goal!" Nate bragged.

 

"Whoa, way to go!' Jeremy said giving each of the kids a high five. "how about you two go wash your hands, pizza'a getting cold."

 

"Okay." they said before running off.

 

"I got a call while i was waiting for the pizza." Jeremy said.

 

"business or personal?" Steph asked.

 

"Business, my agent wants me to host the indie awards next month." Jeremy said with a grimace.

 

"that's good right?" Steph asked.

 

"It's good but they're in New York and it happens to be the same weekend my mom is going to be out of town." Jeremy said.

 

"need me to take Ava for the weekend?" I asked.

 

"Can you?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Course." I said. "you know I love having Ava over."

 

"You're the best." Jeremy said. 

 

"I know." Steph said with a shrug. 

 

"And as an added bonus how about you and Nate stay here that weekend. There's more room for you both here." Jeremy said.

 

"You don't have to bribe me but I'll say yes anyway because i love that steam shower." Steph said.

 

"We washed our hands." Ava said sitting down at the table next to her dad and Nate sat down next to her.

 

"Let's eat." Steph said serving each of the kids a slice.

 

After dinner the kids went to go watch minions in the living room while Jeremy and Steph went to go talk in the patio.

 

"You never told me how the date went." Steph asked Jeremy.

 

"Knew you were going to ask about it." Jeremy said taking a sip of his beer.

 

"That bad huh?" Steph said.

 

"I think i'm going to take a break from dating and just focus on Ava and work." Jeremy said.

 

"It could not have been that bad." Steph said.

 

"She gave me her headshot, resume and a picture of her in a bikini." Jeremy said.

 

"Oh, maybe you need to date out of your circle." Steph suggested.

 

"She was out of my circle, she was an entire country away from my circle." Jeremy said.

 

"I meant someone out of the business, and not a model either. Someone out of the spotlight." Steph said.

 

"That's kinda hard when you're in my situation." Jeremy said.

 

"But not impossible. Besides if a certain someone who occasionally plays a redhead alongside you suddenly became available I don't think you'd care if she was in the spotlight or not." Steph said.

 

"Scarlett's married and i doubt that'll be changing soon." Jeremy said.

 

"That's my point. I totally get that dating after becoming a single parent is hard but you shouldn't make it harder for yourself by staying hung up on a what if." Steph said.

 

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" Jeremy said. "Seriously when was the last time you had sex?"

 

"When was the last time you had sex?" Steph retorted.

 

"About six months ago." Jeremy said.

 

"It's not the same. When a girl sees a single dad, that's goals. When guys see a single mom they run like hell." Steph said.

 

"Those guys are morons. Nate's an awesome kid and you're a smart successful and hot woman." Jeremy said.

 

"You're my best friend it's your job to say that." Steph said.

 

"And it's your job to tell me I'm goals." Jeremy said. "You're at an advantage because you're in your early thirties. I'm a few years from fifty."

 

"Thirty is the new forty." Steph said.

 

"So we're both screwed." Jeremy said.

 

"Looks that way." Steph said.

 

"I think you're still holding out for nate's dad." Jeremy said.

 

"Jer, I holding out for nate's dad about as much as you are for Ava's mom." Steph said.

 

"You know you always get defensive when he comes up. What exactly happened between you two?" Jeremy asked.

 

"He's not worth mentioning." Steph said. "It's getting late."

 

"hey, i'm sorry i brought him up." Jeremy said.

 

"It's fine. Maybe this is just the way it's supposed to be. Nate and I..." Steph said.

 

"Stop. You Stephanie Laura Clarke are not alone. You have Nate, and Ava and me." Jeremy said

 

"You have us too you know?" Steph reminded him.

 

"I know." Jeremy said with a smile. "And we still have our deal." 

 

"If I turn forty and we're both still single we move in together." Steph said.

 

"You could just move in now, you and Nate practically live here already." Jeremy said.

 

"Uh... let's just think about it for a few years." Steph said. "maybe ten just to me safe."

 

"you'll be forty in ten years." Jeremy said.

 

"Exactly." she said making him laugh. "We should check on the kids, it's a little to quiet."

 

"yeah." Jeremy said following her inside. Once they got to the living room they couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of them. Nate and Ava were asleep on either end of the couch. 

 

"Better wake him up." Steph said.

 

"Don't, you two can spend the night." Jeremy said.

 

"It's alright. we have to be early to prep from the meeting." Steph said.

 

"Then let me carry him to the car." Jeremy said.

 

"No you should..." Steph started.

 

"Steph, i got him." Jeremy said.

 

"Okay, thank you." Steph said grabbing name's shoes and draping the blanket over Ava who was a bit cold. Both of them walked out to the car and buckled in Nate.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jeremy said. "It's my turn to pack the kids lunch so don't worry about it."

 

"okay, get some sleep." Steph said.

 

"Text me when you get home." Jeremy said.

 

"Will do." Steph said getting in the car and driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

**That Saturday...**

  
"What are the chances this party is going to be a low key get together?" Steph asked.

  
"Would you ever use the world subtle to describe Robert?" Jeremy retorted.

  
"No." Steph said.

  
"Then there's your answer." Jeremy said.

  
"Can't wear this then." Steph said coming out in a black body con long sleeved dress.

"It's a party not a business meeting." Jeremy said.

  
"I think I know which one." Steph said before grabbing a garment bag and going back to change.

  
"Tie or no tie?" Jeremy asked.

  
"It's a party, no tie and don't button your shirt all the way." Steph called out before coming back out. "So yay or nay?"

  
"Wow. yeah that's the one." Jeremy said.

  


"Good because it's the only option I had left." Steph said slipping on her black pumps.

  
"Mommy?" Nate called out.

  
"Yes sweetie?" Steph answered.

  
"I finished packing." Nate said dragging in his backpack.

  
"It's just for one night buddy." Steph said.

  
"But it's my blankie and pillow." Nate said.

  
"Ava has a lot of pillows you can borrow bud." Jeremy said.

  
"Did you pack your pjs?" Steph asked.

  
"Yes mommy." nate said.

  
"Toothbrush?" Steph asked.

  
"Uh... I'll go get it." Nate said before running off.

 

"nate packs just like you." Jeremy said.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steph said.

 

"he packed back up pjs and outfits for tomorrow." Jeremy said rearranging nate's backpack so it would close.

 

"It's better to be prepared." Steph said. "Studs or teardrop?"

 

"Studs, you'll just end up taking off the other ones." Jeremy said.

 

"Right." She said slipping them on before grabbing her clutch. "I'm ready to go. Nate we need to go."

 

"I got my toothbrush." Nate said putting in his backpack.

 

"Let's get you buckled in." Jeremy said strapping him in before he got in the driver's seat.

 

"Mommy can you come early and make us waffles?" Nate asked.

 

"Waffles? How about we all just go out for breakfast." Jeremy asked.

 

"That'll be better. You can get french toast like last time." Steph said.

 

"Okay." Nate said.

 

"But you have to be good for Gangie okay?" Steph said.

 

"Okay mommy." Nate said.

 

"Here we go." Jeremy said pulling up to his house. They all got out and helped Nate out of his seat. The instant he was free he ran inside.

 

"Hello sweetheart." Jeremy's mom greeted.

 

"Hi gangie." Nate greeted.

 

"You get bigger and bigger every time I see you." She said making Nate giggle.

 

"You're going to the party too Steph?" Ava asked.

 

"You look pretty Steph." Ava said.

 

"Thank you princess." Steph said kissing her cheek making her laugh.

 

"You look beautiful darling." Mrs. Renner said.

 

"Thank you Mrs. Renner." Steph said.

 

"Steph, we've been over this it's either Carrie or mom." She chastised.

 

"Sorry ma'am... I mean carrie." Steph said.

 

"We should go." Jeremy said. "Be good for gangie okay?"

 

"Yes daddy." Ava said. 

 

"Bye babies." I said hugging Ava and Nate and kissing both of their foreheads. "Love you."

 

"Love you." The kids said at the same time.

 

"Have fun you two." carrie said.

 

"Thank you." i said.

 

"There's no need dear. I love spending time with my grand kids." carrie said. "Now go before you're late."

 

"Night." Jeremy said.

 

"How long's it been since we've had a night off?" Steph asked.

 

"Over a year I think." Jeremy said. "when we were scouting that soundstage in Vancouver."

 

"That was work though." Steph said.

 

"Vegas for your birthday." Jeremy said.

 

"Oh, last time i got drunk too." Steph said.

 

"Are you getting drunk tonight?" He asked.

 

"No I have to pick up my son the next morning. might have one drink to toast with but other than that no." Steph said.

 

"Same." Jeremy said.

 

"I feel bad I didn't pick up a gift." Steph said.

 

"Don't worry Rob said to just donate to one of Susan's favorite causes and I did on both of our names." Jeremy said.

 

"Thanks." Steph said. "So is Scarlett going to be there."

 

"Steph..." Jeremy started.

 

"I'm just asking. you tend to lose all filter when she's around or when she comes up in a conversation." Steph said.

 

"I don't lose filter." Jeremy argued.

 

"You remember the black widow interview?" Steph reminded him.

 

"She's very flirtatious." Jeremy argued.

 

"You called her a slut dummy." Steph said. "Look I get that the chances of anything happening between the two of you are slim to none but if you need someone to run interference I'm there for you."

 

"Thanks but it won't come to that." Jeremy said. "I'd be more worried about who Robert might try to set you up with."

 

"It'll be fine. I'm sure Susan will reign him in." Steph said.

 

"We're about to find out." Jeremy said pulling up to the house where the valet immediately greeted us and opened our doors.

 

"You were right, that man doesn't do anything small." Steph said looking at the flowers decorating the place and the security at the door.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Steph and Jeremy walked in and were immediately greeted by Robert and his wife.

 

"Renner, Steph. You finally made it!" Robert greeted.

 

"Hi sorry we're late we had to drop off the kids." Steph said before hugging Susan. "Happy birthday Susan."

 

"Aw thank you sweetie. You look gorgeous." Susan said.

 

"Oh thank you." Steph said.

 

"Renner!" Anthony Mackie greeted.

 

"Mackie!" Jeremy greeted giving him a bro hug.

 

"Steph." Mackie said before hugging her.

 

"Mac Attack!" Steph greeted with a hug.

 

"Look who finally made it!" Chris Evans greeted. "And you brought Steph. Please tell me you two finally got together?"

 

"yes man, please tell me you finally tied this one down." Mackie asked Jeremy.

 

"We're just friends!" Steph and Jeremy said at the same time. 

 

"Sure you are." Mackie said.

 

"How are the kids?" Chris asked.

 

"Huge." Jeremy said.

 

"Tell me about it. Nate practically outgrows his cloths instantly." Steph said.

 

"Oh no you don't. It's your night off. No one talks about their kids. If you do you take a shot" Robert said.

 

"Hey everyone." Scarlett said.

 

"Hey!" Everyone greeted. Steph didn't miss how Jeremy immediately perked up. She sent him a smug look.

 

"Steph, you mind helping me with something." Robert asked. Steph gave him suspicious look but didn't say anything. 

 

"Sure." Steph said following him to the bar. "What's up?"

 

"You drink martinis right?" Robert asked.

 

"I'm not drinking tonight." Steph said.

 

"really?" Robert asked. "So what's new with you?"

 

"Nothing much. Work, raising Nate. The usual." Steph said.

 

"Are you seeing anyone?" Robert asked.

 

"No... wait are you trying to set me up?" Steph asked.

 

"maybe." Robert said. "hey honey."

 

"Look who I ran into." Susan said.

 

"Seb, how have you been." Robert said hugging him.

 

"I've been good. Just got done filming and I'm in town for a few readings." he said.

 

"Oh right Steph this is the Winter soldier or as he's known off screen Sebastian Stan. Seb this is Steph Clarke, Renner's bestie and lawyer." Robert said.

 

"Hi." Sebastian said shaking Steph's hand.

 

"pleasure." Steph said. 

 

"Oh excuse us." Robert said before going to greet other guests with Susan.

 

As soon as he was out of earshot Sebastian started chuckling. "That was subtle." Sebastian said.

 

"That's the last word anyone would think of when describing Rob." Steph said. 

 

"how long have you known him?" Sebastian asked.

 

"A few years now. We met through Jeremy." Steph said.

 

"I met him through Chris and Marvel." he said.

 

"I figured Winter Soldier." Steph said.

 

"You have no idea how weird it is to be recognized out on the streets by complete strangers." Seb said.

 

"I can imagine but that also means you're doing a god job and people are recognizing your talent." Steph said.

 

"What about you, any big cases you've been a part of?" Sebastian said.

 

"Oh no. I mostly just write up contracts, real estate deals and all the behinds the scenes legal stuff for movies no one ever hears about." Steph said.

 

"Don't listen to her, she's just selling herself short." Jeremy said popping up behind me with Chris and Mackie

 

"That's really all I do." Steph said.

 

"She makes it possible for me to go out and do what i love because she's here taking care of everything else." Jeremy said.

 

"He's overselling." Steph said.

 

"He's not, Steph works magic." Mackie said.

 

"She negotiated the distribution rights for the last three movies I produced and they all went above asking." Jeremy said.

 

"Sounds like a lot more than what you said you do." Seb said.

 

"I dabble." Steph said with a shrug.

 

"How's the weight training going?" Chris asked.

 

"I'm on break. Don's going to kick my ass when I get back to New York." Sebastian said.

 

"Well speaking for your fans, Don deserves a medal because you look great." Steph thought not realizing she had said that out loud. Everyone just stayed quiet. "Oh shit i said that out loud."

 

That made everyone laugh.

 

"remember what you said about me not having any filter?" Jeremy said giving me a pointed look.

 

"I slipped up, yours is a constant thing." Steph said making everyone laugh.

 

"It's not that I slip up I just genuinely don't care about keeping people happy. With me what you see is what you get if people don't like it they can go fuck themselves." Jeremy said.

 

"Amen to that." Robert said.

 

"How long have you two known each other?" Sebastian asked.

 

"About five and a half, six years ago." Steph said.

 

"That long? It feels longer." Jeremy said.

 

"Probably because you two are practically attached at the hip." Chris said.

 

"He's my person." Steph said.

 

"She's my best friend. No one else calls me out on my bull shit like she does." Jeremy said.

 

At that moment Steph felt her phone buzz and she picked it up. "Sorry that's Nate's bedtime alarm. He's probably in bed by now." Steph said.

 

"Doubt it. He and Ava probably talked mom into letting them stay up a bit longer." Jeremy said.

 

"Your mom's not you. I'm sure they're all tucked in by now." Steph said.

 

"I'm sensing a story here." Scarlett said.

 

"Not really a story. Sonny felt guilty and sent Ava a present and Ava decided to practice using her new present by giving me a makeover." Jeremy said.

 

"Hey, kid talk you know the rule." Robert said passing them each a shot.

 

"So much for not drinking tonight." Steph said.

 

"So things are still pretty shaky with you and Sonny?" mackie asked.

 

"I send her emails and keep her updated on how Ava's ding but she rarely replies." Jeremy said.

 

"I don't have that problem with Romain." Scarlett said.

 

"Why would you?" Chris said.

 

"Guess this is a good a time as any to tell you all I'm getting divorced." Scarlett said.

 

"What happened?" Susan asked.

 

"We both have busy lives and drifted apart." Scarlett said. "We haven't lived together in nine months and decided to file for divorce a few days ago."

 

"I'm sorry." Steph said.

 

"It happens. We're just focusing on doing what's best for Rose." Scarlett said. 

 

"We're here for you if you need anything." Jeremy said. "It's tough but you'll get through it."

 

"Okay enough with the pity party. I'm living vicariously through you all so everyone take a shot." Robert said.

 

"Guess you're the lucky one here. Nate's completely yours." Mackie who was a bit buzzed said. 

 

"Not the word I'd use." Steph said taking another shot.

 

"Nate's your son?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Yeah. he's four." Steph said.

 

"And Cap is his favorite avenger." Chris said.

 

"Keep dreaming Evans, Hawkeye all the way." Jeremy bragged.

 

"Your kids are weird." Mackie said.

 

"Our kids are awesome." Steph said.

 

"He must be, his mom is pretty amazing." Sebastian said.

 

"He does a pretty good Winter Soldier glare." Jeremy said.

 

"He does." Steph said pulling out his phone to show Sebastian a photo of Nate.

 

"He looks a lot like you." Sebastian said smile.

 

"more shots." Robert said.

 

"I'm going to regret this tomorrow." Steph said.

 

"We're taking a cab home." Jeremy said.

 

The next morning...

 

"Uh." Steph woke up with a groan.

 

"Mh." Jeremy groaned. "Too bright."

 

"Oh my head." Steph winced as she tried to open her eyes.

 

"What time is it?" Jeremy asked.

 

Steph rubbed her eyes before reaching for her phone. She saw it was a little before nine and that she had one unread message.

 

_Hey its Seb, hope you don't mind. Robert gave me your number. I'm in town for a few more days and thought maybe you'd want to go out and grab a coffee sometime._

 

"Oh shit." Steph said.

 

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Sebastian texted me asking me out." Steph said.

 

"He likes you." Jeremy said.

 

"He just met me." Steph said.

 

"You should go." jeremy said.

 

"Should I?" Steph asked.

 

"Yes, you haven't been on a date in ages. It'll be good for you." Jeremy said.

 

"The date's going to have to wait. We need to go pick up the kids for breakfast." Steph said.

 

"Uh, that really doesn't sound good right now. I'm too old for this shit." Jeremy said.

 

"Stop quoting Lethal weapon and go freshen up. The kids are waiting." Steph said.

 

"How'd we even get back last night?" jeremy said.

 

"We made it home that's all that matters." Steph said getting up and pulling off her dress from last night before walking to her closet. "here." She said tossing Jeremy some clothes. "You left those here last time we all went to the beach."

 

"Great, mind if i hop in the shower?" Jeremy asked not even mentioning or giving a second thought about Steph who was half naked and changing in front of him.

 

"Go ahead." Steph said digging out a raggedy red Stanford T-shirt and some shorts.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you text him back?" Jeremy asked Steph.

 

"Huh?" Steph said taking her eyes off the road to glance at him.

 

"Sebastian? You know the guy who you openly drooled over last night?" Jeremy said.

 

"I wasn't drooling over him." Steph argued.

 

"Well you did admire Don's work." Jeremy said.

 

"That man deserves a medal." Steph said.

 

"He's in LA for a few weeks." Jeremy said. "And he's into you."

 

"He is not." Steph said.

 

"He texted you the next morning instead of waiting." Jeremy said.

 

"What about you, are you finally going to tell Scarlett how you feel?" Steph said.

 

"She's getting divorced, it's not the right time." Jeremy said.

 

"They've been split up for almost a year and she doesn't seem all that heartbroken over it." Steph said.

 

"It's still not the right time." Jeremy said.

 

"Is it ever?" Steph said. "You've been pining over her for years. I'm not saying you should jump in to a relationship right now just maybe drop some subtle hints that you're interested in whatever she can give you, hopefully something not platonic in the near distant future."

 

"I think i'm going to wait it out. Sebastian says he can't wait to see you for coffee tomorrow." Jeremy said.

 

"What?" Steph said looking over to see him smirking as he waved her phone around. "No."

 

"Oh yeah. We're going to be down there to deal with renting the soundstage anyway." Jeremy said. 

 

"Jeremy, what the hell?!" Steph shouted. "This is a horrible idea." 

 

"Why? You like him and he likes you." Jeremy said.

 

"I have a kid and I live here. he lives in New York." Steph said.

 

"So, just get to know him and take it by the day." Jeremy said.

 

"I hate you." Steph said.

 

"You could't live without me." Jeremy said.

 

"Sad yet true." She said with a smirk. "Brace yourself."

 

"We should have stopped for coffee." Jeremy said slipping on his shades before stepping out of the car.

 

"We should have stopped at the second round." Steph said.

 

"Rob was living vicariously through us." Jeremy said sarcastically as he opened the doors to his house.

 

"Daddy!" Ava yelled as she jumped onto her dad.

 

"Mommy!" Nate said doing the same. Both of them grimaced at the pain the screams caused.

 

"hi kiddos." Jeremy said.

 

"How was the sleepover?" Steph asked.

 

"Gangie made us cookies." Nate said.

 

"Chocolate chip." Ava said with a huge smile.

 

"Oh good, you're here." carrie said. "I'm off to brunch with my friends."

 

"Do you need a ride?" Steph asked.

 

"Oh no sweetheart I drove here I can drive home." carrie said. "I'm glad you two had fun last night."

 

"Yeah." Steph and Jeremy said awkwardly.

 

"Steph has a date." Jeremy said.

 

"That I had nothing to do with agreeing to it." Steph said.

 

"Who's the lucky guy?" Carrie asked.

 

"This guy." jeremy said handing his mom his phone.

 

"Wow he is handsome." Carrie said. "way to go."

 

"Your son's making me go." Steph said.

 

"Really?" She said surprised.

 

"It's been months since your last date. Seb has Evan's and Downey's seal of approval." Jeremy said.

 

"And Scarlett's getting divorced, yet you're not doing anything about that." Steph retorted.

 

"kids, settle down." carrie said. "Steph, you deserve to be happy and should allow yourself to be happy. Jeremy if there was ever a sign to make a move this is it. Now I'm going off to brunch with my bridge club I expect to be updated. Now give me a hug and a kiss both of you."

 

"Yes mom."  Jeremy said.

 

"Yes Carrie." Steph said.

 

"Kids let's go get waffles." Jeremy said.

 

"Waffles!!!" They cheered running to the car.

 

"We're passing by a starbucks, or McDonalds whatever's closer." Steph said.

 

"yes." Jeremy said in agreement.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Morning” Steph said not looking away from her computer but knowing who had just walked in by the sounds of his footsteps.

 

“Morning. One Venti caramel macchiato with two extra shots of espresso and a bacon Gouda sandwich.” Jeremy said putting everything down on her desk.

 

“Thank you.” She said picking up the coffee and taking a sip. 

 

“That’s what you’re wearing to see Sebastian?” Jeremy said.

 

“What’s wrong with this?” Steph said looking at her grey pencil skirt and long sleeved blue button up.

 

“It’s not bad but you could have worn something a little more...” he said making a face, the face he made when he knew she was probably going to be annoyed by what he said.

 

“More what?” She said she said looking at him above the rim of the glasses she was wearing.

 

“Fun.” Jeremy said filtering himself.

 

“Fun? We have a business meeting in an hour, this is as fun as it’ll get. That’s what you’re going to wear?” Steph retorted taking in his Harley t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans. “ Seriously?”

 

“I had a training session this morning and didn’t want to wrinkle my suit that I just picked up from the dry cleaners.” Jeremy said

 

“Good. Head of marketing’s going to be there and she was totally checking out your ass last time.” Steph said.

 

“Stop objectifying me.” He said jokingly as he walked out.

 

“It’s for a good price.” Steph called out after him.

 

About an hour later they both walked down to the parking garage.

 

“So separate cars or are we carpooling?” Steph asked.

 

“I have a lunch meeting/ table read for the movie.” Jeremy said.

 

“I’m meeting Sebastian for coffee, and then have to go work out the last details of the lease.” Steph said.

 

“We’ll take my car. You can drop me off and pick me up after you’re done.” Jeremy said.

 

“Works for me.” I said. “Okay I can’t stop thinking about it. What’s wrong with this outfit?”

 

“Steph it looks like you literally just grabbed the first thing you found in your closet, pulled your hair into a bun and left the house.” Jeremy said.

 

“I kind of did.” She said and Jeremy gave her a look. “My alarm didn’t ring so I had to rush to make Nate’s lunch, find the missing shoe and get ready. You’re lucky I plan my outfits a week in advance or this wouldn’t have even matched.”

 

“I’m just saying you could have worn that fitted black dress, you know the one that always gets us that awesome table at Maestro’s.” he said with a grin.

 

“Yeah, remember I wore that dress to unity day at the kids school and that little bastard Dylan left his handprints on my…” Steph reminded him.

 

“Oh shit.” Jeremy said laughing. “I forgot. Kid has big hands.”

 

“Well my favorite tailored dress was ruined.” Steph said. “Besides I already wowed him in that red dress, this is more casual and he knows we’re working. It’ll be fine.”

 

“If you say so.” He said.

 

**A Little While Later-**

“I think we can all agree that the terms we’ve reached are more than agreeable.” The studio executives said.

 

“It is an interesting offer, one we’ll take under consideration. Is there any way my client and I can discuss this privately?” Steph said.

 

“Of Course. We’ll step out for a moment.” They said.

 

“It’s a good offer.” Jeremy said.

 

“Which is why you’re taking it.” Steph said. “After they offer you five percent more.”

 

“So the usual?” Jeremy said.

 

“You know the drill, time to act for a living. Get up and pace for about ten seconds before stopping and turn your back to them.” Steph said.

 

“They teach you this at Stanford?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Something I picked up on the job.” Steph said. “Mind if I borrow your phone? Mine’s updating.”

 

“You know the code.” Jeremy said. Steph picked up his phone and waited for the lock screen photo of the them and the kids when they had gone to the beach a few months ago. She entered his code before scrolling to his contacts.

 

“So what are you craving for dinner?” Steph asked.

 

“It’s a nice day, I was thinking I could grill us some steaks and maybe a salad and mashed potatoes on the side?” Jeremy suggested.

 

“Sounds good. We can pick them up on the way back.” Steph said.

 

“What time does practice end?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No practice they’re having a play date at Emma and Emmett’s” Steph said.

 

“The Emms.” Jeremy said remembering.

 

“Okay, game face.” Steph said standing up and going to the door. “We’re ready.”

 

“Have you come to a decision?” they asked.

 

“This movie has been in the works for years and I’ve spent every waking moment on making it the best it can be. I don’t think I’m ready to let it go.” Jeremy said.

 

“You’re putting us in a tough position Mister Renner. We have a strict budget with limited wiggle room. We’d only be able to offer you Seven percent more.” The head of distribution asked.

 

Jeremy hissed and made it look like he was biting his nails when really he was trying to hide his smile.

 

“It’s a great offer.” Steph said.

 

“Do you think I should?” Jeremy asked Steph.

 

“I think it’s some of your best work, it deserves more than a limited release.” Steph said.

 

“We can put it in theaters around the globe, we were thinking national exposure and then slowly offer it on limited release in Europe, maybe China later on.” The marketing expert said.

 

“It’ll mean a bigger market and an even bigger profit.” The head of marketing said.

 

“I’m going to go with my gut and go for it.” Jeremy said.

 

“Excellent, now we just have to sign a few contracts and schedule the press tour.”

 

About an hour later Jeremy and Steph were in the elevator heading down. When they turned to each other.

 

“They fucking bought it!” Jeremy said pulling Steph up in a bear hug and twirling her around.

 

“They fucking did!” Steph cheered.

 

“You’re a genius.” Jeremy said.

 

“Me? Are you kidding, that performance was Oscar worthy.” Steph said.

 

“They went above asking.” Jeremy said.

 

“You’re going to be in a whole new tax bracket.” Steph said.

 

“We both are.” Jeremy said.

 

“We freaking did it!” Steph cheered.

 

“We fucking did.” Jeremy cheered.

 

With that they both got it out of their system and regained their professional composure. Once they were in the lobby Jeremy pulled Steph into one of the restrooms.

 

“Dude this is the ladies room.” Steph said mortified they might get caught.

 

“Relax, I locked the door.” He said. “Okay coat off.”

 

“Do I have to force you to go to a sexual harassment seminar?” Steph asked.

 

“I’m making you presentable for your date.” He said. “Let’s see what you’ve got in your purse. Perfect. Hold still.”

 

“it’s just a coffee date.” Steph said.

 

“First date you’ve had in months. You need this. You deserve this.” Jeremy said. “Close your eyes.” He said applying mascara.

 

“Sometimes I forget you used to do this professionally.” Steph said.

 

“So do I. Open.” He said. “Hold still.” He said pulling out an eyelash curler.

 

“Wait…” Steph said before blinking. “Go…. Ah ah..”

 

“Blink like a normal person.” Jeremy said moving to the next eye and then reapplying mascara. “That’s done. Need to frame your face a bit more. Eyebrows.”

 

“Don’t over do it.” Steph said.

 

“Shut up, I know what I’m doing.” Jeremy said. “okay, roll up your sleeves above your elbows. And unbutton one of these… now we just need your hair down. Guys like something to grab onto.”

 

“Its just coffee!” Steph said slapping his arm.

 

“You never know, he might drag you into a bathroom for a quickie.” Jeremy said.

 

“You mean like everyone out there probably thinks we’re in here doing right now?” Steph said.

 

“If they think that when they see you walk out then I did something right. Done.” He said turning me to face the mirror.

 

“Shit, you did a better job on my make up than I normally do.” Steph said.

 

“You look great without it just needed to give you a confidence boost.” Jeremy said. “Let’s go before you’re late.”


	7. Chapter 7

“So call me when you’re done.” Steph said.

 

“Yes mom.” Jeremy answered sarcastically before unlocking the door but Steph locked it again stopping him.

 

“Uh whatever happens next just go with it.” Steph said biting her lip.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He said

 

“Just go with it.” Steph said giving him a smile.

 

“Okay? Can I go now?” He asked confused as to why Steph would say that.

 

“Oh yeah. Laters” Steph said unlocking the door.

 

“Later.” He said.

 

With that Steph drove off to her coffee date. She paid the valet to park the car before getting out and walking to the cafe. Sebastian was waiting for her outside. He was on the phone speaking what she guessed was romanian. When he spotted her he gave her a huge smile before ending the call.

 

“Hi.” He said greeting her with a hug

 

“Hey I’m sorry to keep you waiting.” Steph said returning the hug a bit surprised at the greeting.

 

“I actually got here early, you’re right on time.” Sebastian said. “You look amazing.”

 

“Oh thank you.” Steph said blushing slightly. “You look great as always.”

 

“I’m sure I don’t. I had a ton of meetings and a table read later so I dressed down.” He said

 

“I know the feeling. This is not what I normally look like at work. If I’m at the office I’m in slippers or barefoot.” I said as we walked in.

 

“Let’s make a deal, next time we plan something let’s keep it casual. No dressing up, just whatever you usually wear when you don’t work.” Sebastian said.

 

“Then get ready to see me in my old Stanford hoodie and a ton of Star Wars tops.” Steph said.

 

“You like Star Wars?” Sebastian said his gorgeous blue eyes opened wide.

 

“I don’t like star wars. I love star wars. My room growing up had stars on the ceiling with a miniature millennium flacon hanging so it looked like it was flying.” Steph said.

 

“I dressed up as Luke for two Halloweens as a kid.” Sebastian said.

 

“I make Nate go on the ride at least two times whenever I take him to Disneyland.” Steph said.

 

“Originals or prequels?” Sebastian said.

 

“Originals all the way.” Steph said. “Which one’s your favorite?”

 

“Empire Strikes Back.” Sebastian said.

 

“You pass the test.” Steph said.

 

“Test?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Would you go out with someone who said the Phantom Menace was the best Star Wars movie?” Steph retorted and Sebastian laughed.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

Jeremy had just finished getting fitted for his costume and was getting dressed when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Just a minute.” He said finishing buttoning his shirt before opening the door. “Scarlett! Hey!” he greeted.

 

“Hey.” She said hugging him. “You ready?”

 

“Uh Yeah. The costume’s coming out really well.” Jeremy said.

 

“I meant for lunch. You said there was that bistro you liked around the corner?” Scarlett asked.

 

“Bistro…” Jeremy said confused as to when they had made plans for lunch when suddenly it hit him.

 

 _‘Whatever happens next just go with it.’_ Steph has told him.

 

Steph!

 

“Uh yeah, they have tons of options.” Jeremy said.

 

“We should get going if we want to make it back in time for the table reading.” Scarlett said.

 

“Yeah,” Jeremy said grabbing his jacket before heading out. They walked down the block and when Scarlett excused herself to use the restroom he pulled out his phone and started texting his best friend.

 

**Back with Steph-**

 

“No I swear, you can even ask Chris he had someone send him a copy of the video.” Sebastian said as I tried to stop laughing.

 

“That does make me feel better about my accidental flashing.” Steph said.

 

“Hey at least you got a free pizza out of it.” Sebastian said laughing.

 

“Better than an indecent exposure charge.” she said laughing as her phone started buzzing.

 

“Work?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Uh…” Steph said checking her phone before laughing.

 

_Robin Hood: What the hell Steph?_

 

 _You’re welcome, I’m going to want details later._ She replied.

 

“Something funny?” Sebastian asked amused.

 

“I kind of played wingman for Jeremy and set up a blind date for him without telling him and he just figured it out.” Steph explained.

 

“You two are really close huh?” Sebastian asked.

 

“He’s my best friend.” Steph said.

 

“How long have you two known each other?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Uh about six years now.” Steph said. “Seems longer though.”

 

“How’d you meet?” Sebastian asked.

 

“At a bar.” Steph said. “It was kind of a random thing. I had just moved here and had a craving for wings so I went to this bar. The wait for a table was insane so I sat at the bar. The game was on. Jeremy was also alone. Drinks were had and we just got to talking. Six years, two relationships and two kids later here we are.”

 

“How old is Nate?” Sebastian asked.

 

“He’s four almost five.” Steph said with a proud smile.

 

“And Hawkeye is his favorite avenger?” Sebastian asked remembering the conversation from the party.

 

“Mostly because it’s his excuse to use his bow inside the house and if you didn’t guess already the bow was a gift from Jeremy.” Steph said.

 

“I could see him doing that.” Sebastian said with a chuckle.

 

“It’s okay, I gave Ava a toy manicure set and she practices on him so I guess that makes us even.” Steph said with a smirk.

 

“Have you always lived in LA?” Sebastian asked.

 

“No I actually moved down here a few years ago.” Steph said.

 

“Where’d you move from?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Seattle, born and raised there. I moved for college but went back after law school.” Steph said.

 

“I was born in Romania but my mom moved us to New York when I was eight. I’ve been there ever since.” Sebastian said.

 

“Didn’t leave for school?” Steph asked.

 

“I went to Rutgers’s but it wasn’t really that far from home.” Sebastian said. “I did a year abroad in London but that’s as far as I went.”

 

“I did year in Dublin.” Steph said.

 

“Awesome.” He said before his phone buzzed. “Uh…”

 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Steph said.

 

“It’s not. I have to get going to my next meeting and I really don’t want this date to be over.” Sebastian said.

 

“So this was a date?” Steph asked.

 

“Steph I really like you. You’re smart funny, and you like star wars.” He said making her laugh. “I can’t remember the last time I laughed this much.”

 

“Me either.” Steph said. “I really like you too.”

 

“Is there any way I can see you again, maybe for a casual lunch or dinner?” Sebastian said.

 

“I’d like that a lot.” Steph said as the waitress came by to drop off the check. Steph reached for it but Sebastian pulled it away before she could reach it. “Sebastian…”

 

“I was the one that asked you out,” He said. “It’s on me.”

 

“Fine but the next one’s on me.” Steph said.

 

“We’ll see.” He said knowing there was no way he was going to let that happen.

 

After he paid Sebastian walked Steph to the car. When the valet brought the car over he opened the door for her.

 

“So…” Sebastian started.

 

“So.” Steph said.

 

“Can I call you later?” Sebastian asked.

 

“I’d like that very much but I might have my hands a bit full with work and Nate so I apologize in advance in case I don’t answer right away.” Steph said.

 

“I’ll text you and you can call me when you can?” Sebastian suggested.

 

“That would be better.” Steph said.

 

“I can’t wait.” He said smiling.

 

“Me either.” Steph said blushing slightly. Sebastian hugged Steph briefly before kissing her cheek. Steph’s cheeks heated up and she felt her heart almost beat out of her chest.

 

“Bye Steph.” Sebastian said smiling.

 

“Bye Seb.” Steph said smiling back before getting in the car and driving off.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m thinking of having a cheat day and just going for the mac and cheese? Have you ever had it?” Scarlett asked Jeremy.

 

“Uh, can’t say that I have but Ava and Steph love it.” Jeremy said.

 

“You two come here often?” Scarlett asked.

 

“On occasion. Sometimes we both have meetings in the area.” Jeremy said.

 

“I was really surprised to get your text.” Scarlett said.

 

‘No more than I was’ Jeremy thought.

 

“I knew you were going to be at the fitting and thought it’d be good to check in.” Jeremy said. “See how you’re doing.”

 

“I’m actually really glad you did. I had a meeting with my divorce attorney, seeing all of our things being divided up and negotiating how we’re going to spend time with Rose is making this all real.” Scarlett said.

 

“Is Romaine making it hard for you?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No he’s actually been amazing, he’s okay with me telling the press whatever I want. He wants to be there for Rose, he’s willing to have a jet on standby for whenever I can take her to Paris, hell he’s even paying me alimony voluntarily.” Scarlett said. “It’s just not how I pictured things ending up.”

 

“That’s exactly how I felt when I was getting divorced.” Jeremy said. “You’re lucky though, you two are working through it together, and putting Rose first. Mine got… messy.”

 

“Sorry.” Scarlett said.

 

“It is what it is. I got through it and so will you and like I told you before you’re not alone.” Jeremy said.

 

“Thank you.” She said. “Let’s stop with the pity party, and talk about something else. How’s Ava?”

 

“She’s a little soccer star.” Jeremy said proudly. “I can barely get her to take off her uniform.” He said showing Scarlett a photo of Ava and Nate at their last game.

 

“Aww, look at her. Is that Nate? They’re both so big.” Scarlett said.

 

“Yeah, those two are inseparable. He steals the ball and Ava scores the goals.” Jeremy bragged.

 

“Just like their parents.” Scarlett said with a sly smile. “I remember when you and Steph had just met. The way you’d constantly be texting her when you were on set.”

 

“She does work for me.” Jeremy reminded her.

 

“I’m fairly sure that’s not the only reason she texted you.” Scarlett said.

 

“We talked about other things to.” Jeremy said.

 

“Everyone thought you two were dating when you mentioned her.” Scarlett said.

 

“We’re just friends.” Jeremy said.

 

“I know, you’ve said it hundreds of times.” Scarlett said. “Have you dated since the divorce?”

 

“I’ve been on a few dates but they never turned into anything serious. I’ve mostly just been focusing on work and Ava.” He said. “What about you? Ready to get back out there?”

 

“I’m not sure. Romaine’s already seeing someone and we’ve been separated for months so it’s not that surprising.” Scarlett said. “I’m just trying to figure things out for right now.”

 

“Everyone moves on at their own pace just do what feel right for you.” Jeremy said trying not to let his disappointment show

 

“If the right guy just happens to come along then I’ll try dating again.” She said giving him a bit of hope. “Speaking of did Sebastian end up texting Steph?”

 

“She’s actually out with him right now.” Jeremy said. “I hope it goes well. It’s been months since she went out on a date.”

 

“He is so into her and don’t worry Rob and Chris already gave him the shovel talk for you also you did but you were really drunk and it was more funny than threatening.” Scarlett said.

 

“Uh, that night is a blur after the fourth round.” Jeremy groaned remembering the hangover he woke up with the next morning.

 

“Well you two kept bringing up your kids.” Scarlett teased.

 

“Our kids are awesome. Most of our time revolves around work or them so they come up… a lot.” Jeremy said.

 

“That’s one of the things I admire about you. No matter how late we’re up filming or where we are you always call Ava right before bed and right before she heads to school.” Scarlett said.

 

“I never thought I’d have a kid but the first time I held Ava it was like everything changed and she’s my entire world.” Jeremy said.

 

“That’s what it was like for me the first time I heard Rose’s heartbeat. I want to do right by her and I feel like I’m failing her.” Scarlett said.

 

“You’re not failing her. Plenty of kids have divorced parents the important thing is that you’re both there for her and that she knows no matter what you both love her.” Jeremy said.

 

“You’re right… Shit.” Scarlett said looking at the time.

 

“Oh wow, lost track of time.” Jeremy said waving down a waiter and asking for the check.

 

“Thanks for this.” Scarlett said.

 

“Don’t mention it. I know what you’re going through and I was lucky to have someone to help me through it. Just wanted you to know you do too.” Jeremy said.

 

“It means a lot.” She said squeezing his hand.

 

“We should go before Marvel sends someone to hunt us down.” Jeremy said with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Steph finished the rest of her errands feeling euphoric. Once she dropped off the last contract she headed to the studio to pick up Jeremy.

 

She parked as close to the building as she could before texting Jeremy she was outside.

 

When he walked outside Jeremy had a blank look on his face and he was wearing his sunglasses so Steph couldn’t tell how he was going to react when he saw her. He opened the door and got in the car without saying a word.

 

“How was the reading?” Steph asked.

 

Jeremy took of his sunglasses and turned to glare at Steph.

 

“I know you’re mad but I was trying to help. You’ve been crushing on Scarlett for years and even if the timing’s off she’s going through a lot and needs a friend. You were in the same position she was a few years ago and it was hell for you…” Steph started making Jeremy smile.

 

“I’m not mad.” Jeremy said. “Thank you for blind siding me.”

 

“So it went well?” Steph asked confused.

 

“We had a good talk and maybe now isn’t a good time to start a relationship but you’re right. She needs a friend,” Jeremy said.

 

“We all do.” Steph said driving home.

 

Jeremy dropped off Steph at the office to pick up her car. He went to go pick up the kids while Steph went to go do some grocery shopping.

 

They met up back at his house. The instant Steph walked in the kids tackled her into a hug.

 

“Hey babies, how was school?” Steph asked.

 

“We had story time!” Ava said.

 

“It was about dinosaurs!” Nate bragged.

 

“And we’re going to a museum!” Ava said.

 

“Field Trip!” Nate cheered.

 

“Fun.” Steph said. “I’m going to help make dinner. If you need us give us a shout.”

 

“Okay.” They both said at the same time before going back to their game.

 

Steph walked to the kitchen and started unpacking all the groceries. Jeremy came in and started helping her put everything away.

 

“I thought you were just picking up a few things?” Jeremy said.

 

“I was but then I remembered you were missing a few things and also I found those snacks I packed for the kids lunch that Ava really liked so I grabbed them.” Steph said.

 

“You spoil those kids.” Jeremy said with a chuckle.

 

“And you don’t?” Steph retorted. “I seem to recall a time you three played hookie and you took them to a baseball game.”

 

“I was teaching them how the game worked.” Jeremy defended.

 

“I’ll get started on the sides and you can start setting up the grill.” Steph said.

 

“You are making mashed potatoes right?” He asked.

 

“And a salad.” Steph said.

 

“I got a bottle of your favorite pinot because we’re celebrating.” Jeremy said.

 

“We sold above asking.” Steph said proudly.

 

“Not only that we dated, well you…” Jeremy said.

 

“And he’s calling later to make dinner or lunch plans for later this week. Well text since I told him I might be busy with…” Steph said gesturing to Nate and Ava.

 

“Steph…” Jeremy said starting to get ready to lecture her.

 

“Hey, Nate and Ava come before everything. Spending uninterrupted quality time with the kids is important to me. I like Sebastian but nothing changes that for me. He understood that and was okay with texting.” Steph said.

 

“If you say so. Keep your phone on you though.” Jeremy said grabbing the steaks.

 

Unbeknownst to them a pair of little ears had head their conversation… well up to when Jeremy had said…

 

“Not only that we dated,”

 

Ava covered her mouth to suppress the gasp that was waiting to come out. She ran back to the living room to share the news with Nate who was coloring in his activity book.

 

“Nate!” Ava whispered loudly.

 

“What is it?” He said and Ava shushed him.

 

“Mommy and daddy went on a date.” Ava said.

 

“What? No they didn’t.” Nate said.

 

“They did I just heard daddy say it.” Ava said. “He said they were celebrating because they sold something and they dated!”

 

“Ah, Ah… they’re dating!” Nate said loudly before Ava covered his mouth with her hand.

 

“SH! It’s supposed to be a secret.” Ava said.

 

“How do you know?” Nate asked confused.

 

“Because they would have told us duh.” Ava said.

 

“Maybe it’s a surprise.” Nate said.

 

“Then they can’t know we know.” Ava said.

 

“So no telling, pinky promise.” Nate said sticking out his pinky.

 

“Pinky promise.” Ava said linking hers with his. “We’re finally going to be a family.”

 

“We already were family.” Nate said.

 

“A real one.” Ava said.

 

“They’re finally not just friends, what dummies.” Nate said making Ava laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

“Potatoes are done.” Steph said putting them at the center of the table.

 

“Steaks need a few minutes to set but they smell great.” Jeremy said looking over the grill.

 

 _‘Buzz Buzz’_ Steph’s phone vibrated loudly.

 

Steph continued chopping lettuce for the salad.

 

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Jeremy said looking at the phone Steph had left on the table.

 

“After I’m done with the salad.” Steph said.

 

“The kids don’t even like salad, check your phone. It’s probably Sebastian” Jeremy said.

 

“I told him I’d get back to him when I could.” Steph said.

 

“You can right now.” Jeremy said.

 

“I know but I also don’t want to look desperate.” Steph said.

 

“Good point.” He said. Steph went back to work on chopping veggies. She was so distracted she didn’t notice Jeremy had grabbed her phone and had opened the text from Seb.

 

“Hey Steph, I know you’re probably busy with dinner right now but wanted to know if you were free Friday night. Chris recommended a burger place in Santa Monica.” Jeremy read.

 

“Jeremy!” Steph shouted.

 

“Sure, Jeremy’s watching Nate and it’s an early day at the office.” Jeremy said as he typed out the message while dodging Steph’s attempts to grab her phone.

 

“Don’t you dare send that message.” Steph said.

 

“I thought you liked him?” Jeremy said.

 

“I do, I just…” Steph started.

 

“He says he’ll pick you up at six on Friday.” Jeremy said with a smirk.

 

“Jeremy!” Steph shouted.

 

“I’ll pick up the kids from school and Nate can sleep over so you can stay out late or stay up late…” Jeremy said.

 

“I don’t put out on the second date.” Steph said.

 

“Does coffee really count as a date?” He asked.

 

“Well it is called a coffee date.” Steph said.

 

“Point is I got the kids tomorrow, you can leave work early go find a dress and go out and have some fun.” Jeremy said.

 

“I feel like you have something riding on this date.” Steph said.

 

“I want you to be happy. And you need to unwind a bit. Sometimes I worry you’re going to work yourself into an early grave.” He said.

 

“Would that be such a bad thing? I love my job. I’m great at it.” She said.

 

“You’re good at your job and I’ve benefitted a lot from your work but I care more about you than the money you make me. So you’re taking all of Friday off. You’re going shopping, maybe go to the spa. You’re going to go on that date and have some fun.” Jeremy said.

 

“Yeah Sebastian and I agreed that on our next date we would both dress casual. I’m thinking t-shirt, skinny jeans… Heeled booties.” Steph said.

 

“Your ass does look great in skinny jeans.” Jeremy said with a smirk.

 

“You’re one to talk.” Steph said smirking back making him chuckle.

 

“Steaks are ready.” Jeremy said.

 

“So is the table. I’ll go get the kids.” Steph said walking back inside.

 

“Kids, food’s ready.” Steph said walking into the living room.

 

“Okay.” They said getting up oddly cheerfully and hugging Steph before running outside.


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay buddy, you have your pjs, your clothes for tomorrow and your back ups. I even packed some snacks for you and Ava. Did we get everything?” Steph asked.

 

“Yes mommy. Are you also sleeping over?” Nate asked.

 

“No sweetie. I have a lot of stuff to do for work and I’m going to be up late.” Steph lied. The truth was she wasn’t sure when she was going to tell Nate she was seeing someone, or when she was going to introduce Sebastian to Nate. Unbeknownst to her Nate already knew she was seeing someone but he thought it was Jeremy.

 

“Okay.” Nate said.

 

“Knock Knock.” Jeremy said coming into the house.

 

“Morning.” Steph said.

 

“Steph!” Ava said running to hug her.

 

“Hi princess.” Steph said hugging her back. “Eggs and bacon are ready. Hope you’re hungry.”

 

“Coffee.” Jeremy said going straight for the coffee maker.

 

“Steph are you coming over later?” Ava asked.

 

“No sweetie I have work.” Steph lied and Jeremy gave her a look.

 

“Keeping it casual today?” Jeremy said looking at the flannel shorts and red cami she was wearing.

 

“It’s called casual Friday for a reason.” Steph said looking at the camo pants and black band tee he was wearing. “Laundry day?”

 

“You know me too well.” Jeremy said taking a sip of his coffee before moaning. “How come when I make coffee it doesn’t taste as good as when you make it? We use the same brand.”

 

“I make it with love.” Steph said mockingly. “I also add cinnamon.”

 

“Mh, so good.” Jeremy said exaggeratedly.

 

“You want extra bacon?” Steph asked.

 

“Yes!” Jeremy and Nate cheered at the same time.

 

“Can I have hashbrowns?” Ava asked.

 

“I’m still heating up the pan so just grab some off my plate sweetie.” Steph said.

 

“Are you nervous about… work?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Oh you know…it’s just the usual… meeting.” Steph said.

 

“You got this, Right guys?” Jeremy asked the kids.

 

“You’re awesome!” The kids cheered.

 

“I’ve got to make that my ringtone.” Steph said.

 

“Kids finish up, we don’t want to be late for school.” Jeremy said.

 

“Yes dad.” They said at the same time teasing him.

 

“So you have my number…” Steph started.

 

“And Sebastian’s and Nate’s pediatrician on speed dial along with Ava’s. Steph, I’ll call if anything happens but you know me and you know I’ve got this. Breathe.” Jeremy said pulling Steph into a hug and rubbing her back.

“I know. I know. Sorry.” She said.

 

“Mom.” Nate said.

 

“Dad.” Ava said.

 

“We’re ready.” They said at the same time.

 

“Right.” Steph said pulling away. “Be good for Jeremy.”

 

“I know.” Nate said.

 

“I love you baby.” Steph said hugging and kissing Nate’s cheek making him laugh. She let him go and went to hug Ava. “Love you too princess. Hey, how about tomorrow we give your dad the night off too and the three of us have a day out?”

 

“With ice cream?” Ava asked.

 

“Whatever you want kids.” Steph said and they both tackled her into a hug.

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of him.

 

“Okay, time to get going.” Steph said.

 

“Have fun.” Jeremy said as he ushered the kids out of Steph’s house.


	12. Chapter 12

“Alone at last…” Steph said taking in the silence. “What am I supposed to do all day?”

 

Meanwhile during the commute to school…

 

“Oh, fruit snacks!” Nate said looking at his lunch.

 

“Seaweed!” Ava cheered.

 

“Cool.” Nate said.

 

‘Seaweed? What is it with these weird snack nowadays?’ Jeremy thought confused as he arrived at the kids school.

 

“Here we are.” Jeremy said parking the car. He got out and unbuckled both of the kids. They each took his hand before walking to their classroom. “I’ll pick you guys up after practice.”

 

“Okay.” They both said.

 

“Bye Daddy.” Ava said hugging her dad.

 

“Bye Jeremy.” Nate said hugging him too before going inside to take their seats.

 

“Your kids are adorable.” An elderly lady said.

 

“Oh uh, thank you.” Jeremy said not correcting her. He waved one last time to Ava and Nate before walking back to his car.

 

Jeremy got in the car and drove to the office. Of course once he got there he realized Steph had already taken care of everything for him and he also had nothing to do. He picked up his phone and dialed one on his speed dial.

 

“Did Nate forget his homework?” Steph asked.

 

“No, but you did all of mine.” Jeremy said.

 

“Your welcome.” Steph said.

 

“What am I supposed to do all day?” Jeremy said.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Steph said. “The house is spotless, I’m all caught up on work and daytime TV sucks.”

 

“I have to do laundry.” Jeremy said.

 

“I’m on my way.” Steph said before hanging up.

 

Half an hour later…

 

“The load’s in.” Jeremy said walking into the living room where Steph was sprawled out on the couch.

 

“Seeing as we’re childless for six more hours I’ve lined up the most gruesome and graphic episodes of game of thrones where we skipped most of the episode. Also known as those episodes where when they came up in the conversation the next day we both just nodded along.” Steph said.

 

“Awesome.” Jeremy said moving Steph’s feet out of the way before sitting down and putting them back on his lap.

 

“So Red Wedding or Purple Wedding?” Steph asked.

 

“Red, I want to remember why I hate Joffery before I watch him die.” Jeremy said.

 

“In that case we should start with Baelor. Ned Stark deserved better.” Steph said.

 

“He really did.” Jeremy said as Steph pressed play.

 

_“Say it. Say her name. Elia Martell. You raped her. You killed her children. Elia Martell. Who gave you the order? Who gave you the order?! Say her name! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children. Say it. Say her name. Say it!” Oberyn yelled as he stood over the mountain._

 

_The mountain rolled over on top of Oberyn before bashing his head and crushing his skull._

_“Elia Martell.” The mountain taunted as Ellaria screamed. “I killed her children. Then I raped her. Then I smashed her head in like this!” He said as Oberyn’s skull made a crunching sound._   
  
“Oh!” Steph and Jeremy cried out at the same time.

 

“He had him! He fucking had him!” Jeremy exclaimed.

 

“He was on the ground you fucking idiot!” Steph shouted.

 

“That was… uh” Jeremy sighed.

 

“So close.” Steph said.

 

“We have time for another one.” Jeremy said as his hone started ringing.

 

“Want to see Cersei burn an entire family in one go or…” Steph started.

 

“It’s Scarlett.” Jeremy said.

 

“Are you going to answer?” Steph said.

 

“And say what?” he asked.

 

“She’s the one calling you.” She reminded him. “Just answer and see where it goes. You’re friends, be her friend, go.”

 

“Hey.” Jeremy answered.

 

“Hey it’s me, are you busy?” Scarlett said.

 

“Not at all, it’s a pretty light day at the office.” Jeremy said making Steph smile.

 

“I’m close to you and wanted to know if you were free for coffee.” She asked.

 

“Uh, I have to pick up the kids later.” Jeremy said but Steph slapped his leg to get him to take it back. “But I’m free now?” He asked and Steph nodded her approval.

 

“I could use the caffeine.” Scarlett said.

 

“Want to meet there or the office and drive together?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I have to make a quick stop so you mind meeting me there, just let me know where there is.” Scarlett said.

 

“I’ll text you the address.” Jeremy said.

 

“Can’t wait.” She said before hanging up.

 

“I have to go.” He said getting up.

 

“I heard but first go change.” Steph said.

 

“What’s wrong with this?” Jeremy said.

 

“It’s your laundry day outfit.” She said as the dryer dinged. “Are your dark wash jeans in there?”

 

“One of them is.” He said.

 

“Put those on and your leather jacket.” Steph said starting to clean up the coffee table.

 

“What about the shirt?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Keep it. You’re just grabbing coffee plus if you end up taking your jacket you get to show off your arms.” Steph said going to put the snacks back in the kitchen.

 

She turned to the laundry room where Jeremy as slipping on his jeans.

 

“I’m going to head out. Remember to breathe and you know… filter a bit.” Steph said.

 

“Thanks.” Jeremy said hugging and kissing the top of her head. “Go home and relax before your date. I have the kids and you already took care of work. Have fun and you know, no glove no love.”

 

“I don’t put out on the second date!” She shouted over her shoulder as she walked out.

 

“Maybe you should!” Jeremy called out making her turn around and flip him off before continuing on her way.


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you there yet?” Steph’s voice sounded through the speakers of Jeremy’s car.

 

“I’m like two blocks away.” Jeremy said. He had dialed her about two minutes after he got into his car.

 

“Oh sweet, my astromech’s tank is clean.” Steph said.

 

“You aren’t seriously going to wear that on your date are you?” Jeremy said.

 

“Why not? It’s a cold shoulder tank, it makes my boobs look great and it’s Star Wars.” Steph said.

 

“It’s a date.” Jeremy reminded her.

 

“We spent our first date talking about Star Wars. He’s a fan I’m a fan, it’s nerdy chic I’m wearing it.” Steph said. “Besides we’re just going out for burgers.”

 

“I’m pulling up now.” Jeremy said.

 

“Don’t keep her waiting and remember just be your awesome self.” Steph said. “But filtered.”

 

“Yeah yeah, call you later.” Jeremy said.

 

“Bye.” Steph said before hanging up.

 

Jeremy parked his car and before heading inside. He walked inside and placed his usual order with what Scarlett usually asked for when they were on set before grabbing a table.

 

_She’s still not here yet- Jeremy_

_That doesn’t mean anything, traffic is hell at this hour and she was in a meeting- Steph said._

_I know that I just needed to run a few conversation starters by you- Jeremy_

_Stop, this isn’t a movie set where you need to memorize your lines. She asked you out so she probably just needs someone to talk to. Just be you- Steph_

_Me without filter? – Jeremy_

_You with just the right amount of filter, you know nothing offensive even if you mean it as a joke –Steph_

“Hey.” Scarlett said making Jeremy jump up in his seat a bit.

 

“Hey.” He said getting up to greet her with a hug before pulling out her chair.

“Sorry to keep you waiting traffic was insane.” Scarlett said sitting down.

 

“I figured.” Jeremy said relieved. “I ordered you your usual.”

 

“Yes coffee.” She moaned. “Slow day at the office?”

 

“Yeah well actually more like Steph took care of everything.” Jeremy said.

 

“Lucky you. So I need advice.” Scarlett asked.

 

“Okay.” Jeremy said.

 

“Romaine wants to introduce Rose to his girlfriend.” Scarlett said.

 

“The girlfriend he’s been seeing for?” He asked.

 

“About three months now.” Scarlett said.

 

“Have you met her?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No she lives in Paris.” Scarlett said. “I know he has a right to move on and if she’s a part of his life then she will meet rose eventually I just don’t want to.”

 

“Considering you just filed for divorce and you’re still working through things you’re right in wanting to hold off but you know eventually you will have to let him introduce him to whoever he dates right?” he asked.

 

“But it shouldn’t be so soon right?” She asked.

 

“Everyone moves on at different times.” Jeremy asked.

 

“How long do you normally wait before introducing Ava to who you date?” Scarlett asked.

 

“Uh, I’ve never introduced Ava to anyone I dated.” Jeremy said.

 

“Really?” She said surprised.

 

“Yeah. I mean I’ve dated but no one ever made it past the first date.” Jeremy said.

 

“So in fours years since you and Sonny split…” Scarlett started.

 

“No one made it past the first date or a one night stand.” He said.

 

“What about Steph?” Scarlett asked.

 

“Her situation is different than ours.” Jeremy said. “She doesn’t date much which is why when she agreed to see Sebastian again I agreed to take Nate for the night.”

 

“So you two…” Scarlett started.

 

“We’re just friends.” He said. “Ava and Nate were born days apart and we were both in the same boat so we leaned on each other.”

 

“I need a Steph.” Scarlett said.

 

“You can’t have mine, but if you ever need a second opinion she’d be more than happy to help.” Jeremy said.

 

“I may take you up on that. Maybe I need to follow Romaine’s lead and start dating.” Scarlett said.

 

“Do you think you’re ready for that?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I think I am. I just don’t think now’s the best time to start something.” Scarlett said.

 

“Probably not considering everything you have going on but that’s good.” He said.

 

“What about you? Are you going to give someone a chance for longer than one date?” Scarlett said.

 

“When the right person comes along I will.” Jeremy said with a grin.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you there yet?” Steph’s voice sounded through the speakers of Jeremy’s car.

 

“I’m like two blocks away.” Jeremy said. He had dialed her about two minutes after he got into his car.

 

“Oh sweet, my astromech’s tank is clean.” Steph said.

 

“You aren’t seriously going to wear that on your date are you?” Jeremy said.

 

“Why not? It’s a cold shoulder tank, it makes my boobs look great and it’s Star Wars.” Steph said.

 

“It’s a date.” Jeremy reminded her.

 

“We spent our first date talking about Star Wars. He’s a fan I’m a fan, it’s nerdy chic I’m wearing it.” Steph said. “Besides we’re just going out for burgers.”

 

“I’m pulling up now.” Jeremy said.

 

“Don’t keep her waiting and remember just be your awesome self.” Steph said. “But filtered.”

 

“Yeah yeah, call you later.” Jeremy said.

 

“Bye.” Steph said before hanging up.

 

Jeremy parked his car and before heading inside. He walked inside and placed his usual order with what Scarlett usually asked for when they were on set before grabbing a table.

 

_She’s still not here yet- Jeremy_

_That doesn’t mean anything, traffic is hell at this hour and she was in a meeting- Steph said._

_I know that I just needed to run a few conversation starters by you- Jeremy_

_Stop, this isn’t a movie set where you need to memorize your lines. She asked you out so she probably just needs someone to talk to. Just be you- Steph_

_Me without filter? – Jeremy_

_You with just the right amount of filter, you know nothing offensive even if you mean it as a joke –Steph_

“Hey.” Scarlett said making Jeremy jump up in his seat a bit.

 

“Hey.” He said getting up to greet her with a hug before pulling out her chair.

“Sorry to keep you waiting traffic was insane.” Scarlett said sitting down.

 

“I figured.” Jeremy said relieved. “I ordered you your usual.”

 

“Yes coffee.” She moaned. “Slow day at the office?”

 

“Yeah well actually more like Steph took care of everything.” Jeremy said.

 

“Lucky you. So I need advice.” Scarlett asked.

 

“Okay.” Jeremy said.

 

“Romaine wants to introduce Rose to his girlfriend.” Scarlett said.

 

“The girlfriend he’s been seeing for?” He asked.

 

“About three months now.” Scarlett said.

 

“Have you met her?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No she lives in Paris.” Scarlett said. “I know he has a right to move on and if she’s a part of his life then she will meet Rose eventually I just don’t want to.”

 

“Considering you just filed for divorce and you’re still working through things you’re right in wanting to hold off but you know eventually you will have to let him introduce him to whoever he dates right?” he asked.

 

“But it shouldn’t be so soon right?” She asked.

 

“Everyone moves on at different times.” Jeremy asked.

 

“How long do you normally wait before introducing Ava to who you date?” Scarlett asked.

 

“Uh, I’ve never introduced Ava to anyone I dated.” Jeremy said.

 

“Really?” She said surprised.

 

“Yeah. I mean I’ve dated but no one ever made it past the first date.” Jeremy said.

 

“So in fours years since you and Sonny split…” Scarlett started.

 

“No one made it past the first date or a one night stand.” He said.

 

“What about Steph?” Scarlett asked.

 

“Her situation is different than ours.” Jeremy said. “She doesn’t date much which is why when she agreed to see Sebastian again I agreed to take Nate for the night.”

 

“So you two…” Scarlett started.

 

“We’re just friends.” He said. “Ava and Nate were born days apart and we were both in the same boat so we leaned on each other.”

 

“You two are really supportive of each other, I need a Steph.” Scarlett said.

 

“You can’t have mine, but if you ever need a second opinion she’d be more than happy to help.” Jeremy said.

 

“I may take you up on that. Maybe I need to follow Romaine’s lead and start dating.” Scarlett said.

 

“Do you think you’re ready for that?” Jeremy asked trying not to get his hopes up.

 

“I think I am. I just don’t think now’s the best time to start something.” Scarlett said.

 

“Probably not considering everything you have going on but that’s good.” He said. “Take some time to focus on you and Rose. Get through this and then go for it.

 

“What about you? Are you going to give someone a chance for longer than one date?” Scarlett said.

 

“When the right person comes along I will.” Jeremy said with a grin.

 

**A little while later-**

 

Steph was finishing up her hair and make up when her phone started ringing. It was a facetime request from Jeremy.

 

“Hey how are the kids?” Steph greeted.

 

“You weren’t kidding about the astromechs tank were you?” Jeremy said.

 

“What do you think?” Steph asked.

 

“You look like a nerd, but a hot nerd.” Jeremy reassured her. “And you kept the makeup light. Really brings out your eyes.”

 

“Thank you I had a good teacher.” Steph said. “How’s Scarlett?”

 

“She’s good. Needed advice about dating with a kid.” Jeremy said.

 

“Wow she’s ready to date already?” Steph said sounding hopeful for her friend.

 

“Stop, she’s going to wait.” Jeremy said.

 

“For her divorce to be finalized?” Steph asked.

 

“Until she’s ready and more used to the new situation she’s in.” Jeremy said.

 

“Good for her.” Steph said.

 

“Do you think you’ll ever introduce Nate to Seb?” He asked randomly.

 

“Uh well considering this is only our second date I’m not sure. Hell I’m still trying o figure out where this is going. I like him and he’s great but he still lives in New York and I live here. Practically speaking we’re doomed to fail.” Steph said.

 

“Steph you said you were going to give him a chance.” Jeremy reminded her.

 

“And I am. I really like him but for now I’m just enjoying the moment. And as for introducing him to Nate, if he sticks around for more than six months we’ll talk about it.” She said.

 

“Six months?” Jeremy said surprised. “Isn’t that a bit too long?”

 

“I’m not going to let him or anyone I date meet Nate until I’m sure its serious and it’s going somewhere.” Steph said. “Me getting my heart broken is one thing. Nate getting his heart broken because of me, that’s something that I won’t let happen.”

 

“Never thought of it like that.” Jeremy said.

 

“Of course it’s different with you. Ava has met Scarlett before right?” Steph asked.

 

“Uh, once but she was like two and hid behind me the entire time.” Jeremy said. “but we’re not even dating.”

 

“But if you were, you both have kids so you understand each other. I’m going into unknown territory here.” Steph said.

 

“When did dating get this hard?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it was always like this.” Steph said as the door bell rang.

 

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No, always make the guy wait a bit that way you don;t look to desperate and you make an entrance.” Steph said. “Just a sec!” She called out.

 

“I’ll leave you to it. Have fun and don’t over think it.” Jeremy said.

 

“I’ll check in later. Thanks again.” Steph said.

 

“Don’t mention it.” he said before ending the call.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ten Years Earlier_

_“Talk about a scorcher, we’re in day three of a record breaking heat wave and we’re just getting started!”_

“Uh!” Steph groaned. “LA’s supposed to be sunny not slowly cooking you alive. Why won’t you work!” She said kicking the in unit AC.

 

“Miss Clarke?” the landlord said knocking on her open door.

 

“Oh hi! Mister Kim. Thank you for coming so soon.” She said.

 

“AC broken?” He said.

 

“Yes and as you can tell it’s actually hotter in here than it is outside. So if you can…” Steph started.

 

“Oh that AC…” he said.

 

“Yeah the only AC in the apartment.” She said biting the insides of her cheeks to control her tone. The apartment had not been what was advertised. Not at all

 

“I’ve been meaning to replace it.” Mister Kim said. “It doesn’t work.”

 

“No kidding.” Steph said sarcastically.

 

“I’ll try to get a new one as soon as I can but stores tend to sell out during heat waves so it could be a while.” He said.

 

“I can help you look…” She started.

 

“I suggest you go out and find a café or library to as my kids say ‘chill out’.” He said smiling. “There’s so much to see in Los Angeles. It’ll help you get adjusted, maybe meet some people.”

 

“Yeah.” She said as he walked out. “Because meeting people when I’m a sweaty hot mess that’s only been in town for a day and can’t unpack because the moving company accidentally shipped her things to the opposite side of the country is in the perfect mood to socialize. Fuck I need a drink.”

 

She pulled out her phone and started searching local bars. Most of them were family restaurants or clubs.

 

“Live music, no. karaoke, not alone. Sports bar… Sports bar means TV, yes...” She said skimming. “Half priced beers, fifty cent wings With AC. LA there’s hope for you yet.”

 

Steph grabbed her keys before heading out. The place was only two blocks away and she didn’t want to deal with parking so she walked. She found a few places she would visit later on. When she finally made it to the bar she went inside and saw that it was busy but not overcrowded.

 

“Hi, how many?” The hostess asked.

 

“Just one.” Steph said.

 

“Oh, the wait for a table is about thirty minutes would you like to sit at the bar?” She asked. “You can seat yourself.”

 

“That’s perfect. Thank you.” Steph said heading inside. She grabbed a seat that had a great angle for one of the TVs before glancing at the menu.

 

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

 

“Can I get an order of eight piece wings. Half buffalo and half honey barbeque, with fries.” She started “And a Boston Lager with a shot of tequila on the side.”

 

“Coming right up.” He said.

 

She turned to the game for a bit and saw the Seahawks were playing the 49ers. The 49ers made a play and they were just about to make a touch down.

 

“Go left go left go left…” She muttered and so close but no, the ball was intercepted. “Oh.” She said wincing at the tackle.

 

“So close.” Someone else said.

 

“He closed himself off.” She said.

 

“Boston Lager and your tequila.” The bartender said.

 

“Thank you.” She said. Steph picked up the shot and downed it on one go before biting a lemon.

 

“You know we’re barely in the second quarter, they still have time.” The guy said.

 

“That shot was more for me than for them.” Steph said.

 

“Rough day?” He asked.

 

“That would be an understatement.” She said.

 

“Well I got laughed out of an audition today.” He said.

 

“Was it for a comedy?” Steph asked.

 

“Drama.” He said. “They said they were imagining someone younger.”

 

“Teenage sparkly vampire?” Steph said making him laugh.

 

“Civil war, two brothers, one thought dead the other falls for the wife… Script was good.” He said.

 

“I feel like I’ve seen that movie before.” Steph said.

 

“It’s a remake.” He said. “What about you?”

 

“UH…” Steph started.

 

“You don’t have to…” he started.

 

“No it’s not that just not sure where to start. Let’s see I just moved here from Seattle, needed a change so I quit and took a job offer here. It was fast so I got out of my lease picked out a place I found online which looked great without checking it out because it was close to the office. I get here and the place is falling apart. Not only that the AC’s busted and the landlord’s not getting a replacement anytime soon because of the heat wave. Oh and the moving company accidentally shipped most of my stuff to New York instead of LA. I currently only have his outfit,” She said gesturing to her cutoff jean shorts, flowy red tank top and converse. “a cocktail dress the outfit I interviewed in and a pants suit with a top that doesn’t match.”

 

“Wow. You’ve had a rough week. Let me buy you a drink.” He said. “Can you get her another shot?”

 

“Of course.” The bartender said.

 

“Thanks.” Steph said. “Anyway, I ended up here mostly for the AC.”

 

“It is hot out there.” He said. “Where do you work?”

 

“I’m a lawyer.” Steph said. “I’m starting at a Benowitz Chao PR on sunset.”

 

“Might run into you then. I’m an actor.” He said.

 

“Anything I might have seen?” She asked.

 

“I do a lot of indies. I got a few big ones recently.” He said.

 

“That’s great. There going for it again.” She said looking at the TV.

 

“Oh Come on, Almost… almost…” He muttered.

 

“TOUCHDOWN!!!”

 

“Ah Yes!” Steph cheered.

 

“Hell yeah,” He said clapping before giving Steph a high five. “Things are looking up.”

 

“Yeah they are.” Steph said. “Oh by the way I’m Steph.” She said offering him her hand.

 

“Jeremy.” He said. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.” She said.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ten Years Earlier-_

 

 “So this is probably going to seem like a weird question. You’re an actor, you know other actors… How crazy do things get for PR here?” Steph asked.

 

“Well, I’m currently hiding from my publicist at a bar so… not bad.” Jeremy said. “You have experience, you’ll be fine.”

 

“I have experience in Real estate, business law, and divorce. PR is new territory.” I said.

 

“I thought lawyers normally stuck to one area?” he asked.

 

“Normally but my da… boss at my old firm wanted me to be well rounded. Changed departments a lot.” I said.

 

“Sounds like me. I started working behind the camera, Real estate on the side. Then acting and I started a small production company.” He said.

 

“My dad calls me a jack of all trades because of that.” Steph said her smile faltering a bit at the mention.

 

“I’m sure you’ll do great.” Jeremy said.

 

“There you are!” Someone said.

 

“Shit.” He cursed.

 

“I’ve been calling you all day.” The woman said.

 

“Claire?” Steph said.

 

“Steph!” Claire said going to hug her friend. “When did you get in?”

 

“Yesterday, I’m just getting settled and trying to deal with the heat.” Steph said.

 

“Don’t even think about it!” Claire said pointing to Jeremy who about to get up.

 

“I was just going to…” He started.

 

“No.” Claire said. “Steph it was great seeing you, let’s have lunch on Monday and catch up.”

 

“I’d love too.” Steph said.

 

“You, walk with me.” Claire said.

 

“You know if this is Steph’s first time working in PR maybe she should listen in, learn the ropes.” Jeremy said.

 

“You two know each other?” Claire said.

 

“Just met.” Steph said.

 

“Okay, You cancelled all of your appearances for the promotional tour?” Claire said sounding annoyed.

 

“Not all of them.” Jeremy said.

 

“No just the ones where there’s any press.” Claire said annoyed.

 

“Isn’t the point of a press tour to let the press see it and promote the movie?” Steph said confused.

 

“It is.” Claire said.

 

“I want to do the press tour but the movie speaks for itself. It’s dark and gritty and accurate. I want real soldiers to see the movie. Their reactions are everything the movie needs.” Jeremy said.

 

“Your producers don’t think so.” Claire said.

 

“I did Venice, I’ll do whatever they want me to if they include more free screening at military bases.” Jeremy said.

 

“I’ll remind you, you signed a contract.” Claire said.

 

“I want to do my job but I want to do it my way.” Jeremy said.

 

“What if you did add more military screenings but allowed a few members of the press in. One or two reporters to get the buzz going make everyone else want to get a peek. The reviews are spread out so you get press over more time.” Steph said.

 

“Can you do that?” Jeremy said.

 

“What about the possibility of negative backlash?” Claire asked me.

 

“You said it was a good movie.” Jeremy said.

 

“I think she means the possibility of triggering PTSD in members of the audience and the press spinning it and that’s easy only show the movie to new recruits or recruits about to be shipped out. They haven’t seen any action yet so risk is minimal.” Steph said.

 

“I’ll pitch it to them but I won’t make any promises.” Claire said sternly.

 

“That’s all I ask.” Jeremy asked.

 

“How’d the audition go?” Claire asked.

 

“It… went.” He said.

 

Claire sighed. “I’ll call you when I get an answer, pick up this time.” She said.

 

“I will. Thank you.” Jeremy said.

 

“Steph, I’ll see you Monday.” Claire said.

 

“Of course.” Steph said.

 

After Claire Jeremy turned to Steph. “You’re good.” He said.

 

“Hm?” Steph looked at him confused as she bit into a wing.

 

“What you just saw, that’s what you’re going to be doing and you handled that really well.” Jeremy said.

 

“It’s just compromising. Divorces are harder.” Steph said drinking her beer. “So what’s the movie?”

 

“I’ll show you.” He said pulling out his phone and pulling out a video.

 

“It looks great.” She said.

 

“It’s a big one for me.” He said.

 

“Well to your big one.” Steph said picking up her glass for a toast. “May it be both a box office success and critically acclaimed for it’s incredible acting.”

 

“You haven’t even seen it.” Jeremy said.

 

“I have faith in you.” Steph said. “You must be a pretty big deal if you have a publicist.”

 

“That’s recent. I mostly did indies and started working my up. I started getting bigger roles and I had to hire someone. I love acting I just hate all the bullshit behind the scenes.” He said.

 

“I can see that, fifteen missed calls all from Claire.” Steph said handing him back his phone.

 

“She wants the full press tour but it’s so boring. Every reporter asks the exact same questions over and over…” He said.

 

“It is what you signed up for.” Steph reminded him. “And while I think you’re right, so is Claire. You’re not just promoting your movie you’re promoting yourself, getting your name out there. When you started off you probably weren’t getting the parts you dreamed of right?”

 

“There are some things I hope no one ever sees again.” Jeremy said.

 

“But you paid your dues. You’re moving up and as you do you get more options and get to pick and choose.” Steph said. “But you can’t do that if no one knows you are.”

 

“You’re telling me to suck it up?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No I’m saying pay your dues and one day you can be batman or even better a marvel superhero. I mean have you seen Iron Man?” Steph said.

 

“Hey guys, just letting you know it’s last call.” The bartender said.

 

“I’m good, can I just get the check.” Steph said.

 

“Same here.” Jeremy said. “The Dark Knight was amazing.”

 

“Epic.” She seconded.

 

“You driving?” He asked.

 

“No, I live like two blocks away. You?” She asked.

 

“I had one beer and that was like three hours ago.” Jeremy said.

 

“Three? How long have we been here?” Steph said looking around and realizing the bar was empty.

 

“A while.” He said.

 

“I actually had fun.” Steph said.

 

“You sound surprised.” Jeremy said.

 

“With the way this day started, I am.” She admitted.

 

“Do you miss Seattle?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No. I like the sun when its not boiling me alive and I was so busy with work I didn’t really have any friends to leave behind.” She said.

 

“Family?” he asked.

 

“We’re not close.” Steph said.

 

“Here you go. Have a nice night.” The bartender said.

 

“Thank you.” Steph said.

 

“Thanks.” Jeremy said.

 

“I’m gonna…” Steph said.

 

“I’ll walk out with you.” He said and they did.

 

“It’s cooled down a bit.” Steph said relieved.

 

“Heard it’s going to be hotter tomorrow.” Jeremy said.

 

“Guess I’ll be at that coffee shop down the block tomorrow.” She said

 

“Can I get your number?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” Steph asked. “Want me to…”

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy said.

 

“Actually you mind…” Steph said handing him her phone.

 

“Sure.” Jeremy said entering his number.

 

“Just need to…” Steph said fixing her hair and taking a selfie. “Contact Pic.”

 

“Thanks for everything.” Jeremy said.

 

“I should be thanking you. You convinced me to give LA a second chance.” Steph said pointing her phone at him. “Oh wait smile.” She took a quick photo of him.

 

“We should hang out sometime.” Jeremy said.

 

“I could use a tour guide.” Steph said putting her phone away.

 

“You want to see the tourist traps?” Jeremy said.

 

“No, I want a real tour. Best way to avoid traffic, Hiking spots with great views, The hidden gems, best midnight taco places, that’s what I want.” Steph said.

 

“I might know a few spots.” He said with a smile.

 

“Let’s do that sometime.” She said and they stood there for a minute just looking at each other. “I’m going to head home.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Good night.” Jeremy said.

 

“Night. Drive safe.” Steph said.


	17. Chapter 17

Steph gave herself one last look in the mirror and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before walking out of the bathroom. She quickly slipped on her shoes and went straight to the front door. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Sebastian standing there.

 

“Hey.” Steph greeted.

 

“Hey.” He said hugging her. “We’re matching.”

 

She looked at his shirt and saw it was grey with the blue prints of the Millennium Falcon.

 

“That is an awesome shirt.” She said smiling. “Actually, would you mind if we took a picture really quick?”

 

“Uh sure?” Sebastian said confused.

 

“Trust me there’s a story behind this.” I said taking my phone out and snapping a quick picture of the both of us.

 

“Actually mind sending that to me, it’s a great photo.” Sebastian said.

 

“Oh sure.” Steph said sending him the photo before sending the photo to Jeremy.

 

_You were saying?- Steph_

_And you were having doubts?- Jeremy_

Steph rolled her eyes before putting her phone away. “Sorry just that Jeremy said it was a horrible idea to wear this top on a date and I wanted to prove him wrong.” She said.

 

“Are you kidding why wouldn’t you wear that shirt on a date? You look gorgeous.” Sebastian said.

 

“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.” Steph said with a smirk.

 

“I was thinking we could grab a burger. I know a place close to the beach.” He said.

 

“A burger sounds great.” She said.

 

She locked up and headed to Sebastian’s car. He opened and closer her door for her before getting into the driver’s seat.

 

“So you’re originally from Seattle?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Born and raised.” Steph said. “Then I went back after law school for a few years before heading down here.”

 

“And you started working for Jeremy.” Sebastian said.

 

“No that actually came later on.” Steph said.

 

“After you met him at a bar?” Sebastian asked.

 

“My first place in LA was… for lack of a better word a death trap. The place was falling apart and to top it off I got here in the middle of a heat wave. I didn’t have AC or even a fan. I only had an inflatable mattress and like two outfits because the moving company sent my things across the country by accident. So I ended up at a bar. There was a game 49ers vs Seahawks.” Steph said.

 

“He’s a niners fan you’re a Seahawks…” Sebastian said.

 

“No I’m actually a niner’s fan.” Steph said.

 

“Really?” He asked surprised.

 

“I went to college and law school in the bay area, my dad’s a niner’s fan and… yeah, I’m a fan.” Steph said.

 

“I just thought since you’re from Seattle…” He started.

 

“I get that a lot. What about you? New York?” Steph asked.

 

“Moved there with my mom when I was a kid from Romania. Stayed close to home for school and then I just started working. Small jobs here and there.” Sebastian said.

 

“And some big ones.” Steph said.

 

“And some big ones.” Sebastian said smiling.

 

“Oh this is a good place.” Steph said. “I can’t get enough of their sweet potato fries.”  

 

“That’s why I come here. That and their shakes.” Sebastian said.

 

“Nate gets their oreo shakes every time we’re here.” Steph said. “Its how I get him to sit still when I take him to the doctor.”

 

“Where is he now?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Sleep over at Jeremy’s.” Steph said.

 

“Renner with two kids. Must be going crazy right now.” He said.

 

“No he’s actually great with the kids. They’re either having a nerf gun fight or watching a movie.” Steph said casually. “Unless he gave them candy, then he’s in for a long night.”

 

“So you don’t have a curfew?” Sebastian joked.

 

“Seb, I’m a mom. I set the curfew.” Steph said.

 

“Good to know.” Sebastian said.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Daddy’s hiding behind the couch.” Ava told Nate.

 

“We need to split up.” Nate said.

 

“I’ll go this way. You go that way.” Ava said.

 

“On three.” Nate said.

 

“One… two…” Ava said.

 

“Three!” Jeremy said picking up both of the kids and spinning them.

 

“AHHH!!!!” Nate and Ava screamed not holding back their laughter before they were gently dropped on the couch.

 

“Oh, you two are getting way to big for that.” Jeremy said.

 

“Hey Jeremy?” Nate asked.

 

“Yeah bud?” He answered.

 

“What’s my mommy doing?” Nate asked.

 

“Uh, she went out for work.” Jeremy said. Steph had made it very clear she didn’t want Nate to know she was dating until she knew how serious it was.

 

“But you work together?” Nate said.

 

“We do but we’re taking turns. She’s working today so that tomorrow the three of you can go out and have fun.” Jeremy said.

 

“Are you coming with us daddy?” Ava asked.

 

“I don’t think so baby. I have to um… I have to go check on the house we’re fixing up and go to some meetings.” Jeremy said. Honestly he had no idea what he was going to do tomorrow. He looked at the disappointment on Ava and Nate’s faces. “But I’m going to try my hardest to finish early and catch up with you guys?”

 

“You promise?” Ava said.

 

“Yes.” Jeremy said.

 

“Pinky promise?” Nate said holding out his pinky. Jeremy smiled and linked his pinky with Nate’s.

 

“Pinky Promise.” Jeremy said. “Now, what do you guys want for dinner?”

 

“Sushi!” The kids cheered.

 

“Really?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Yeah!” They cheered.

 

“Okay, I’ll go make rice.” He said turning to the kitchen. “Man our kids are weird.”

 

Back with Steph and Sebastian…

 

Sebastian could not stop laughing.

 

“I kid you not they snored the entire night. One of them stopped the other picked up where the other left off.” Steph said. “Then the next morning we get up and my friends like. “Did you sleep at all? I woke up and your eyes were wide open just staring at me. I thought you were dead.” I didn’t know whether to be annoyed or concerned she’d just leave me there if I was dead.”

 

Sebastian laughed a bit more before sighing.

 

“So Venice was your favorite place?” He asked.

 

“No my favorite place that I’ve been to so far is Amsterdam.” Steph said.

 

“Amsterdam is pretty great.” Sebastian agreed.

 

“In the spring when all the tulips are blooming, it’s beautiful.” She said.

 

“The weed’s pretty great too.” Sebastian said making Steph laugh.

 

“That too.” Steph said.

 

“You busy tomorrow?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Yeah, I have a date.” Steph said.

 

“Oh, you do…” He said surprised and a bit disappointed.

 

“With Nate and Ava.” She said. “I’m giving Jeremy the day off so I’m taking the kids for the day. Might go mini golfing or to skyzone let them tire themselves out.”

 

“So you and Jeremy trade off on spending time with the kids?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Sometimes. It takes a village. He has a busy schedule and so do I but we also have the kids so we help each other out whether it’s switching off who picks them up school, who packs their lunches or babysits when one of us needs a night off.” Steph said.

 

“But you two…” Sebastian started.

 

“We’re just friends I promise. We are as platonic as it gets.” Steph said.

 

“I can see why people might think other wise.” Sebastian said.

 

“But we’re not.” Steph said.

 

“That’s good to know because if you were then I wouldn’t be able to do this…” Sebastian said slowly tilting his head and gently kissing her. Steph smiled and threaded her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back. “Been thinking about that since our last date.”

 

“Really? Then…” Steph said kissing him again. “I just wanted to do that again.”


	18. Chapter 18

The Next Morning-

Steph woke up to a text from Sebastian telling her he had a great time and couldn’t wait for the next time. She smiled slightly before she opened a text from Jeremy she had missed last night. It was photos of him and the kids goofing off at his house. They had built a fort using pillows and blanket and the three of them were lying down looking up as Jeremy snapped a photo.

She quickly saved that photo before texting Jeremy her ETA.

Steph got out of bed and showered before heading to pick up the kids.

When she got to Jeremy’s house he was already at the door to greet her.

“Morning.” He said.

“Morning.” She said handing him his usual Starbucks order.

“How’d it go?” He asked.

“It went.” She answered smiling.

“That good huh?” Jeremy said smiling.

“It was a fun night. We had dinner. Walk on the beach. Kissed.” I said. “And apparently coffee dates do count as actual dates.”

“Told you.” He said.

“Steph!” Ava cheered.

“Mommy!” Nate said as they both ran to hug her.

“Hey kiddos.” She said picking them up and twirling them around making them laugh. “Did you have fun last night?”

“We made a fort!” Ava cheered.

“It was so cool.” Nate said.

“Well lets see if I can match up to that awesome fort.” Steph said. “Who wants to pet a sting ray?”

“Me, me me!!!” They exclaimed.

“Okay then go put on your shoes and jackets.” She said and they ran off. “Any plans?”

“Guys night with the Chris’s.” Jeremy said.

“Evans and Hemsworth?” Steph asked.

“Evans, Pratt and Hemsworth.” Jeremy said. “Mackie’s going to be there too. And Seb.”

“Sounds fun.” I said.

“Ready.” The kids said as they ran in. 

“Okay Ava do you have everything?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes Daddy.” Ava said. “Are you coming with us to see the sting rays?”

“No baby, I have errands to run.” Jeremy said and Ava frowned. “But I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning for brunch.”

“Promise?” Nate asked putting out his pinky at the same time Ava did.

“Promise.” Jeremy said linking pinkies with both of the kids. They both hugged him before they all walked inside. Steph and Jeremy buckled the kids in.

“If you’re drinking don’t drive.” Steph said.

“I know Steph.” He said.

“Good. And if you get in trouble…” She started.

“You’re on speed dial.” He said. 

“Okay. Have fun.” She said before getting in the car and driving off with the kids.

Jeremy walked back inside and looked around the empty house. He walked to his studio and picked up a guitar.

Later…

After a day of jamming and watching horror and other things he couldn’t with kids in the house, he headed to Chris’ house. Sebastian, Mackie and Hemsworth were already there along with Chris’ brother Scott.

“Hey man.” Jeremy greeted.

“Hey, thought you’d be by later.” Evans said.

“I got the day off.” Jeremy said.

“Kids with Steph?” Mackie asked.

“Yeah, she took them to the aquarium to pet sting rays.” He said.

“Fun.” Mackie said handing him a beer.

“Are you two finally dating?” Scott asked.

“We’re just friends.” Jeremy said. “Besides I’m not the one she went on a date with last night.”

Everyone turned to Sebastian. “It was great date.” Sebastian said blushing slightly.

“That good huh?” Mackie asked.

“I like her.” Sebastian said. “She’s smart, funny, beautiful… I can’t remember the last time I had that much fun on a date.”

“What does Steph have to say about it?” Hemsworth asked Jeremy.

“I’m not saying anything. But she did have a big smile on her face this morning when she picked up the kids.” Jeremy said as his phone buzzed. He took it out and opened a message from Steph. Both Nate and Ava had lorikeets perched on their arms and they were laughing as they looked at Steph who had one on her head. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Steph’s face.

“What’s so funny?” Scott asked and He showed everyone the photo.

“Oh wow.” Mackie said laughing.

“Is that a bird?” Sebastian asked as he laughed.

“Think so.” He said saving the photo before putting his phone away as the rest of the guests arrived.

“Who’s ready for some beer pong!?” Scott exclaimed.

“I’ll referee.” Robert said.

Many rounds and drinks later…

“So I know you and Steph said you’re just friends…” Sebastian asked.

“Because we are.” Jeremy reiterated.

“Sure you are.” Hemsworth said sarcastically.

“Because we are.” Jeremy said.

“Are you sure because I don’t want to get in the middle of anything…” Sebastian said.

“You’re not.” Jeremy said drinking his beer. “Though if you hurt her… you’re dead.”

“You know you say things like that and then you wonder why we all think there’s more than friendship between you two.” Mackie said and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know how to explain it to you guys.” Jeremy said. “She’s there for me and She’s there for Ava. If I ever killed someone she’s the friend that would help me bury the body and also get the case thrown out in court if I ever got caught. When shit hits the fan and I’m freaking out she’s my rock. She makes it possible for me to go out and do what I love because I know she’s always watching my back. I have no shame in admitting that I don’t function without her. She’s my ride or die, my go to, the first person I think of when anything good or bad happens. She gets me better than anyone else I know. Steph’s my… person, there’s no other way to explain it.” 

Everyone stayed quiet.

“I think you just described Susan.” Robert said.

“I’m going to call my wife.” Hemsworth said.

“I want a Steph.” Evans said. 

“It’s not a romantic thing.” Jeremy said to Seb. “We’re seriously just friends.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian said. “I really like her and I want to keep seeing her but if you’re…”

“I’m not. I swear.” He said. “but like I said you hurt her you’re dead.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Meanwhile-**

Steph and the kids were having ice cream by the beach near the aquarium enjoying the day when her phone beeped. IT was. A text message from the PTA reminding all parents to drop off their assigned goodies for the bake sale fundraiser for the kids veggie garden or some other thing.

 

‘’If we pay for so much for tuition why do they still fundraise?’ Steph thought.

 

“Steph?” Ava said.

 

“Yeah sweetie?” Steph asked.

 

“Can we go pick up seashells near the water?” Ava asked. Steph looked over and saw that the waves looked a bit taller now that the tide was coming in.

 

“Not right now honey.” She said and the kids whined. “We actually have to stop by the grocery store for some baking supplies”

 

“We’re baking?!” Ava said cheerfully.

 

“Are you making cookies?!” Nate cheered. “Or… or brownies?!”

 

“Sprinkle cupcakes?!” Ava seconded.

 

“Cookies and brownies.” Steph said and Ava frowned. “But we can make sprinkle cookies?”

 

“Yay!!!” The kids cheered.

 

Steph got up and took the kids hands before heading to the car. She made sure both of the kids were buckled in before heading out. The grocery store was an adventure all on its own.

 

“This one says brownies.” Nate said pointing at a box.

 

“Yes but we’re going to make them from scratch, because apparently some kid’s allergic to gluten.” Steph answered.

 

“What’s gluten?” Ava asked.

 

“What’s allergic?” Nate asked.

 

“Someone being allergic means that a person can’t eat certain things because they get sick.” Steph said. “And gluten… I don’t think anyone knows what that is.”

 

“So I’m allergic to broccoli?” Nate said making Steph chuckle.

 

“No, you just don’t like broccoli silly.” Steph said squeezing Nate and ruffling his hair making him laugh. “And you’re not allergic to Cauliflower” She said doing the same to Ava making her laugh. “But if you or any of your friends at school ever start to feel sick after eating something like coughing, or get really red, and their face starts to look funny you have to tell a grown up really fast okay?”

 

“Okay.” The kids answered.

 

“Now we need chocolate chips, Gluten free flour and sugar.” Steph said and the kids ran up and down the aisle picking things up. They ran through the list and grabbed everything before heading back to the house.

 

Once they walked in the kids went to go put their things in Nate’s room while Steph put everything away. The kids ran back in and she quickly put Ava’s hair up in a ponytail so she could see better and then made sure the kids washed their hands before getting started.

 

The kids started playing music as they worked and danced it out. The kids took turns picking out songs and when ‘Let it go’ came on Steph and Ava sang their lungs out. They were so caught up singing they didn’t realize someone had called them and Nate had answered the video call.

 

“Let it go!” Steph and Ava sang. The song quieted down and they heard laughter. Steph turned and Saw Nate pointing her phone at them.

 

“Wow.” Jeremy said through the phone with laughter in the background.

 

“Daddy!” Ava cheered.

 

“Hey baby, are you guys having fun?” He asked.

 

“We’re making cookies!” Ava answered.

 

“And Brownies!” Nate added.

 

“They’re shaped like unicorns!” Ava said.

 

“And arrows!” Nate said.

 

“With sprinkles!” They both cheered.

 

“Looks like you’re going to be up all night.” Jeremy said laughing.

 

“Well we’re just about done here. Kids time to go put on your jammys while I clean up.” Steph said.

 

“Can we show Daddy our cookies first?” Ava asked.

 

“Sure.” Steph said handing Ava the phone so she could go point the camera at the oven window while Steph turned on the oven light.

 

“That’s mine.” Ava said. “It has extra sprinkles.”

 

“And that’s mine.” Nate said. “And I’m not allergic to glue so its normal.”

 

“Glue?” Jeremy said trying not to laugh.

 

“Gluten.” Steph corrected.

 

“Yeah, mommy doesn’t know what it is.” Nate said.

 

“No one does.” Ava seconded making Jeremy laugh.

 

“Okay kids time to go put on your pjs.” Jeremy said.

 

“Night Night Daddy.” Ava said.

 

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Nate seconded.

 

“Love you.” Jeremy said.

 

“Love you.” The kids echoed before running off.

 

“How’s the party?” She asked once the kids were out of earshot.

 

“Pretty great. Say Hi.” Jeremy said switching the camera to show everyone.

 

“Hi Steph.” They all said.

 

“Hey guys.” Steph said.

 

“Any chance we can get in on some of those brownies?” Mackie asked.

 

“They’re glue free.” Evans said making me laugh.

 

“Get your own. They’re for the PTA fundraiser.” Jeremy said before turning to Steph. “They are for the PTA fundraiser right?”

 

“No I just decided to quit being a lawyer and fulfill my childhood fantasy of firing up my easy bake oven and open up a bakery.” Steph said sarcastically. “Of course they’re for the PTA.”

 

“If we pay so much for tuition why do they still fundraise?” Jeremy asked.

 

“That’s what I said.” I said hearing the kids giggles getting closer. “I’m going to let you get back to your night off. I have to go referee the tiny humans.”

 

“Despicable Me!” Nate exclaimed.

 

“Frozen!” Ava retorted.

 

“Guys pick a new movie!” Steph called out. “And not the one with the creepy button eyes.”

 

“Aw.” The kids whined.

 

“See you tomorrow.” Jeremy said.

 

“Night.” Steph said before hanging up.

 

**Back at the Party…**

 

As soon as Jeremy hung up he looked up and saw the look Robert was giving him.

 

“What?” Jeremy asked.

 

“You two are practically married.” Robert said.

 

“We’re just…” He started.

 

“friends.” Robert finished. “Yeah I know. Keep telling yourself that. So Scarlett mentioned you two met up a couple of times…”

 

“I’ve been where she’s at. Having someone to vent to helps.” Jeremy said.

 

“So you’re trying to be her Steph.” Robert said.

 

“I’m a friend.” He corrected.

 

“You go to PTA fundraisers with your friends?” Mackie asked.

 

“Both of our kids go to the same school.” Jeremy said “Saves me from having to deal with the other parents. They’re so fucking judgmental. Also I don’t know how to bake and you can’t buy grocery store cupcakes for a bake sale. They really don’t like that.”

 

“The glue.” Mackie said chuckling.

 

“What the hell is gluten anyway?” Jeremy said.

 

“I should ask Gwen. She probably knows.” Robert said.

 

“Is it really that bad? if its in everything we eat it can’t be that bad right?” Jeremy said.

 

“Corn syrup is in everything and that’s bad.” Mackie said.

 

“Do sprinkles have corn syrup?” Jeremy asked looking pensive. “Nah the kids will be fine. Shots anyone?”

 

“Shots!” Hemsworth cheered.

 

**Later that night…**

 

Steph had just finished tucking in the kids after the movie ended. Both the kids had gotten a bit jumpy from all the sugar but crashed just as hard. Steph pulled out the extra bed from the trundle bed and tucked both of the kids in for the night.

 

Steph went downstairs and locked up before grabbing her laptop and starting on some contracts they’d be needing in a few weeks.

 

Suddenly she got a video call on her laptop. She answered and Jeremy’s face appeared on the screen. He was lying on a couch hugging a pillow as he answered.

 

“Hey you.” She answered. “Everything okay?”

 

“I’m good.” He said sleepily. “The kids in bed?”

 

“Down for the count.” Steph answered. “Sugar crash hit them hard.”

 

“Thanks.” Jeremy said.

 

“You don’t have to thank me.” Steph said. “You know I love spending time with the kids and you do the same for me.”

 

“Not for that well yeah for that.” He said and Steph looked at him amused. “Thanks for being my person.”

 

“Thanks for being my person too.” Steph said. They both stayed quiet but stayed on the line. Steph started typing away and Jeremy just watched her.

 

“Are you doing work right now?” He said.

 

“Yeah, just getting ahead on a couple of things.” Steph said.

 

“Stop.” Jeremy said.

 

“It’s not a big deal, just not letting things pile up.” Steph said.

 

“You’re already ahead.” He said.

 

“But there’s always more stuff to do.” Steph said.

 

“Put it down” Jeremy said. “Go to the kitchen, pour yourself a glass of wine and talk to me.”

 

“About what?” Steph asked.

 

“Anything.” He said.

 

“You drank about three beers and had five… no six shots.” Steph said.

 

“Sounds right.” Jeremy said. “How do you know?”

 

“It’s my superpower.” Steph said smirking. “Also you get really pensive and deep around five shots, you’re hugging a pillow so I added one. You home?”

 

“Don’t worry I got a ride.” He said.

 

“Good.” She said.

 

“Seb’s a good guy.” Jeremy said.

 

“I’ve been told.” Steph answered.

 

“Really likes you.” He said.

 

“I like him too.” Steph said.

 

“But?” Jeremy asked. He was surprisingly insightful when he was drunk. Or it could be that he knew Steph better than she knew herself.

 

“No But. He’s great. Funny charming and hot. But you know the rule, nothing comes before Nate and Ava.” Steph said.

 

“You’re waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Jeremy said.

 

“It always does.” She said.

 

“Sometimes you’re too smart for your own good.” He said.

 

“You’ve never complained about it before.” She said.

 

“He’s not Mason.” Jeremy said.

 

“We don’t say that name.” Steph said glaring at him.

 

“Steph.” Jeremy said and Steph looked away. “Mama come on. Look at me. Steph look at me or I’m getting in the car and driving over.”

 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Steph said. “You and the kids are all I have, don’t ever kid about doing something that stupid.”

 

“Remember the first couple of months with the kids, we were so sleep deprived and didn’t even know what day it was. I didn’t think I could do it all. I was going to give up acting and just be a contractor, stay in one place but you said I should only do that if I would be happy seeing Ava do the same thing one day, give up her dreams without even trying. Do you want Nate to grow up and be afraid to take a chance because something went wrong once?”

 

“He left without a word” Steph said. “Never looked back.”

 

“I know.” He said.

 

“He never looked back and the only time I heard anything from him was when he served me papers to renounce his parental right.” Steph said.

 

“I know.” Jeremy said.

 

“I was in the hospital.” She said.

 

“I was there Steph. I know.” Jeremy said sobering up. “I was there for all of it and through it all you were fearless which is why I don’t get why you’re so scared now. If you don’t want to give Sebastian a chance fine don’t but you should give yourself that chance.”

 

“You get really deep when you’re drunk.” Steph said.

 

“And you’re stubborn.” Jeremy said.

 

“Did you drink some water?” Steph asked.

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy said waving a water bottle in front of the screen.

 

“Finish it and go to bed.” Steph said. “We’ll get a late brunch so you can sleep in.”

 

“You’re the best.” He said.

 

“You are too.” She said as another call came in.

 

“You need to go?” Jeremy asked. Steph looked at the area code and recognized it as a Seattle area code.

 

“No, probably a wrong number.” Steph said standing up and heading to her room with her computer.

 

“Kids Okay?” He asked.

 

“They’re still asleep.” She answered as she walked in. Steph got into bed and put the computer on the space next to her as she lied on her side facing the computer. “You win, no work.”

 

“Want me to go?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No, tell me about your day off. What’d you do?” She asked.

 

“Got into the studio, just started playing. Wrote a bit.” He said.

 

“Can I hear it?” Steph asked.

 

“It’s not done.” He said.

 

“I’m sure its good.” She said. “Come on…”

 

“You asked for it.” Jeremy said and he started singing. Before they both knew it they were both asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Steph woke up the next morning to her phone buzzing. Her laptop was still propped on the space next to her. She and Jeremy must’ve fallen asleep while they were talking.

 

She picked up the phone and saw it was a Seattle area code again.

 

Steph sent the call straight to voicemail before getting onto the settings and blocking the number.

 

She heard a door creak followed by the familiar pitter patter of the kids footsteps as they ran down the hall and busted into the room, jumping on the bed.

 

“Mommy!”

 

“Steph!”

 

The kids shouted as the jumped onto the bed.

 

“Oh!” The exaggerated as the dropped onto the mattress. Steph said as she wrestled them into a hug. “Morning kiddos.”

 

“Morning.” They said.

 

“Sleep well?” She asked.

 

“Can we call Daddy?” Ava asked.

 

“Actually its still a bit early.” Steph said knowing Jeremy was probably a bit hung over. “How about we go watch cartoons for a bit before we call him?”

 

“Can we have brownies?” Nate asked and Ava nodded in agreement.

 

“You can each have half of one and your dad never finds out.” Steph said.

 

“Brownies!!!” they cheered as they ran out of the room.

 

Steph sighed and picked up her phone before following after the kids. Each of the kids grabbed a half of a brownie and chopped up an apple and some strawberries for snacks to hold them over until their late brunch.

 

The kids picked out the how to train your dragon cartoon and got through a few episodes before Steph’s phone rang. She picked up the video call and Jeremy’s sleepy face appeared on the screen.

 

“Morning.” Steph greeted.

 

“Hey.” He groaned rubbing his eyes.

 

“Daddy!” Ava cheered and both the kids moved closer to Steph to see the screen.

 

“Hey guys.” Jeremy said waking up. “You two hungry?”

 

“A little bit.” Nate said.

 

“I want pancakes.” Ava said.

 

“What time should we meet?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I’ll head out in an hour, have to shower and get the kids ready.” Steph said.

 

“Perfect. Meet you there. See you guys in a bit.” Jeremy said before ending the call.

 

“Okay guys You’re going to finish the episode while I jump in the shower quick. What are the rules?” Steph asked.

 

“No answering the door.” Nate said.

 

“No touching the stove or reaching for anything on high shelves so we don’t het cut or fall.” Ava said.

 

“And if we need anything the door’s open just shout from the hallway.” Nate added.

 

“Good. Finish up your snacks, you’re getting dressed when I get out.” Steph said.

 

“Yes mom.” The kids said. They both called her mom and they called Jeremy Dad when they went over the rules. It was more sarcastic than anything. Steph nodded before heading to her room for her stuff.  

 

The shower was quick, Steph was used to it at this point. She picked out a pair of olive skinny jeans and a blue button down that she paired with tan sandals.

 

 

Once she was ready she headed out to check on the kids.

 

“Okay guys time to get ready.” Steph said. The kids stood up and headed to Nate’s room. Ava picked out her clothes from her back pack while Nate started pulling clothes out from his drawer. Ava went to go get dressed in the bathroom while Steph looked for Nate’s shoes.

 

“Kiddo I thought we talked about keeping your shoes together.” Steph said looking under his bed.

 

“I kick them in the same direction.” Nate said and Steph just gave him a look.

 

“You ever tried not kicking them?” Steph retorted.

 

“But its faster.” Nate said as Steph found the other shoe.

 

“When we get back from brunch, you’re cleaning your room.” Steph said looking around the room that was pretty tidy already. “And by clean I mean put your shoes where they belong.”

 

“Yes mommy.” Nate said before heading to the bathroom as Ava was coming out. It never stopped amazing how well the kids times that all the time.

 

Ava walked into the room with capri jeans and a white peasant top with red embroidered flowers on the edges.

 

“Alright sweetie how are we doing your hair today? Down? Half up half down?” Steph asked.

 

“I want an Elsa braid.” Ava said.

 

“French braid.” Steph said. “I can work with that. So you want it straight or starting here” Steph ask gesturing to Ava’s temple. “And going around to your shoulder?”

 

“Shoulder.” Ava said.

 

“Okie dokie.” Steph said grabbing a hair brush and untangling any knots before braiding her hair. Ava sat still and hummed happily while Steph worked. When she was done she finished it up with a red hair tie.

 

Once they were set they all got in the car and got buckled in. Steph sent Jeremy their ETA before heading out.

 

The kids were chatting away in the back seat talking about their upcoming class field trip when Steph’s phone started ringing. It was a Seattle area code again. She rejected the call and kept driving.

 

They pulled up to the restaurant at the exact same time Jeremy did. Once they were both parked. He went to pull Nate out since he was closer while she grabbed Ava.

 

“You guys have a fun night?” Jeremy asked.

 

“We watched dragons!” Ava cheered.

 

“And ate brownies and cookies.” Nate said.

 

“Did you guys leave enough for the PTA” Jeremy asked.

 

“We’re good.” Steph confirmed as her phone rang again and she sent it to voicemail without even bothering to look at it. “How you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay.” He said. “Someone made me drink tons of water before bed.”

 

They walked in and they were led to their usual table without a wait. Just as they sat down Steph’s phone started ringing and again she rejected it. Jeremy gave her a curious look but didn’t say anything.

 

“Can we go to the park after?” Nate asked. “I want to practice my…”

 

Nate was interrupted by Steph’s phone going off again which was quickly shut off. “We can go for a bit.” Steph said ignoring the phone. Jeremy just arched an eyebrow.

 

“Can we go too daddy?” Ava asked.

 

“Course baby.” Jeremy said.

 

They finished breakfast and headed to the park a few blocks away. The kids kicked the ball around for a while practicing taking the ball away from each other before they got tired and went to the jungle gym.

 

Jeremy and Steph sat on a bench keeping an eye on the kids.

 

“Weather’s starting to warm up, we should take the kids camping.” Jeremy said.

 

“I was going to say hiking, we have a busy couple of months ahead.” Steph said as her phone started going off again.

 

“You’re not going to answer it?” Jeremy asked.

 

“It’s not important.” Steph answered as she watched Ava and Nate climb up to a slide.

 

“Might be Seb.” Jeremy asked.

 

“It’s not.” Steph said.

 

“You haven’t even checked.” Jeremy said.

 

“It’s a Seattle area code.” She said. “Woke up to a phone call this morning. Blocked it, he’s having his assistant call me. Recognized the number.”

 

“First time in what five years?” He asked.

 

“And then some.” Steph said before it got quiet and she started humming.

 

“Is that my song?” Jeremy asked.

 

“It’s a good song.” Steph said as her phone buzzed. Steph smiled and started typing before putting her phone away. “We have a light week. Might actually make it to the kids soccer practice.”

 

“You could even go on a date if you wanted too.” Jeremy said.

 

“Funny you should mention that. we’re grabbing lunch tomorrow.” Steph said as her phone buzzed followed by Jeremy’s.

 

“Aw shit.” Both of them said at the same time.

 

“Mandatory volunteer hours.” Jeremy said.

 

“How is it volunteering if its mandatory?” Steph said annoyed.

 

“Who do we talk to about this? Principal?” He asked.

 

“PTA’s separate from the administration. You have to talk to the head of the PTA.” Steph said.

 

“You mean we.” He said.

 

“Oh no this one is all you. The PTA moms hate me.” Steph said. “Especially Joyce.”

 

“Which one is Joyce?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Glitter’s mom.” Steph said.

 

“I thought the kid’s name was Sparkle?” He asked.

 

“No that’s Sparky’s twin.” Steph corrected.

 

“This is why you should be the one to talk them, you know them.” Jeremy said.

 

“And they hate me.” Steph retorted. “I’m everything they hate, a single working mom.”

 

“I’m a single dad and they’re nice to me.” Jeremy said.

 

“Yeah because you’re hot and they want to fu…” Steph started as the kids appeared. “Funtown, want to invite you to Funtown.”

 

“What’s Funtown?” Nate asked.

 

“It’s a place for grownups. Not that great.” Steph said.

 

“Trust me I’m…” Jeremy said catching himself. “It’s great. Really really great.”

 

“I’m sure it is but some of us don’t have the luxury of going to Funtown or even mentioning going to Funtown.” Steph said.

 

“Well you never know…” Jeremy said.

 

“Nope, this one’s on you.” Steph said handing Nate his sweater while Jeremy did the same with Ava.

 

“You want me to fu- Invite the head of the PTA to funtown to get out of volunteering?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Of course not.” Steph said. “Just flirt with her.”

 

“Still think you should be the one to talk to her.” Jeremy said.

 

“I baked.” Steph said.

 

“Fine, I’ll talk to her.” He relented.

 

“Good.” Steph said.


	21. Chapter 21

Steph parked the car and unbuckled Nate while Jeremy did the same with Ava. The kids immediately ran to each other like it had been longer than a few hours since they last saw each other.

 

“Morning.” Steph said handing Jeremy a bagel with cream cheese and smoked salmon and chives from his favorite place.

 

“Morning.” Jeremy said handing Steph her usual coffee order.

 

“Leather jacket and skinny jeans good call.” Steph said.

 

“It’ll keep her distracted just like that V-neck will grab Seb’s attention.” Jeremy said. “And a pencil skirt. Do we have a meeting I don’t know about?”

 

“I have a meeting, and a few permits to file but should be finished just before lunch.” Steph said making sure her light blue v-neck and white lace skirt were straightened out as they walked in.

  

 

They dropped the kids off at their classroom before heading to drop off the goodies at the cafeteria where the PTA was starting to set up.

 

“Stephanie!” Joyce greeted in fake glee. “You actually made it and you brought brownies.”

 

“I did sign up for them.” Steph said.

 

“Of course but with your busy schedule and juggling it all, I wouldn’t blame you for slipping up a bit.” She said.

 

“That’s very considerate of you but you don’t have to worry, I don’t slip up.” Steph said and Jeremy knew the look in her eyes and tone she was using. She was slipping into lawyer mode.

 

“Well you can’t do it all, especially all on your own…” Joyce said.

 

“Shit.” Jeremy muttered. She just had to go there.

 

“Maybe you can’t but…” Steph started.

 

“Hey, where can I drop these off?” Jeremy said interrupting before Steph lawyered her ass to tears.

 

“Jeremy, You’re here too!” Joyce cheered while visibly ogling him completely ignoring Steph. He looked at Steph and nodded towards the exit giving her an out. She mouthed a thank you before slipping out.

 

“Gluten free sprinkle sugar cookies.” Jeremy said. “Thank you so much for the email reminders.”

 

“Oh well, just doing my job.” Joyce said.

 

“And it keeps you busy.” Jeremy said.

 

“It does but anything’s worth it for my Glitter.” Joyce said and Jeremy had a hard time trying to cover up his snort at the kid’s name.

 

“There’s nothing we wouldn’t do for our kids.” Jeremy said. “Do you have time for a coffee?”

 

“I actually have…” Joyce said.

 

“Oh right.” Jeremy said.

 

“But maybe later this week…” She said.

 

“Wednesday work for you? After we drop off the kids?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Uh yeah, that’s be great.” Joyce said.

 

“Looking forward to it.” He said before walking out and meeting Steph outside. “You okay?”

 

“I’m good.” Steph said.

 

“Looked like you were about to…” Jeremy said.

 

“She would have deserved it.” Steph said as they walked to their cars.

 

“Well you were right.” He said. “And from now on, I’ll deal with the PTA. You already do enough for all of us.”

 

“Thank you.” Steph said. “Where you off to?”

 

“Gym and laundry.” Jeremy said. “And then soccer practice.”

 

“I’ll see you there.” Steph said.

 

“You sure?” Jeremy asked. “Lunch might be long.”

 

“It won’t, and I haven’t been to a practice in a while.” Steph said. “I’m not missing it.”

 

“Okay then. Shoot me a call if anything comes up.” He said.

 

“I know.” Steph said before they split up.

 

**Later that day-**

 

Steph finished up her errands and finished up a few things at the office when the office landline started ringing.

 

“This is Steph.” She answered.

 

“Miss Clarke Hi, This is Maggie your…” Steph didn’t let her finish before hanging up.

 

“Nope.” Steph said going back to work but the phone started ringing. She checked the area code and blocked it.

 

Her phone rang and she picked it up without checking.

 

“Stephanie don’t hang up!” They shouted and Steph hung up.

 

“Time for a new phone.” Steph said getting up and grabbing her things before heading to lunch.

 

Sebastian was outside the restaurant on the phone. When he saw Steph he gave her a huge smile and before saying something Steph didn’t recognize.

 

‘Must be Romanian.’ Steph thought.

 

He finished up the conversation before hanging up.

 

“Sorry about that, it was my mom.” Sebastian said hugging me.

 

“No need to apologize. I expect Nate to call everyday after he moves out, don’t care how old he is.” Steph said as they pulled away and walked in.

 

“Busy morning?” Sebastian asked.

 

“No just dropped Nate off along with some brownies for the PTA, filed some permit paperwork and finished up a few things.” Steph said.

 

“I heard you baked.” Sebastian said.

 

“Just a batch of brownies and cookies.” Steph said.

 

“Without glue.” He added making me laugh.

 

“Without glue.” Steph confirmed. “Heard the party got wild.”

 

“Beer pong turned into flip cup which turned into shots and then the night gets blurry.” Sebastian said.

 

“That sounds about right.” Steph said as they ordered. “How did that audition go? It was this morning right?”

 

“I got a call back for later this week.” Sebastian said.

 

“That’s awesome.” Steph said.

 

“It’s a really great script and it’s going to be tight with Marvel but I can make it work.” He said.

 

“Well here’s hoping.” Steph said.

 

“So I just, I want to put it all out there and just say it.” Sebastian said. “You have a kid and he’s your world. I will never make you choose because I was Nate. He comes before everything. You call the shots here and we go at your pace because you have more on the line than me and if you ever...”

 

Steph put a hand on Seb’s shoulder and pulled him into a kiss taking him by surprise but he quickly smiled and responded.

 

“You’re good man Seb.” Steph said. “And yeah I’ve been going back and forth on whether or not dating is a good idea but I think it’s time I gave myself a chance.”

 

“Yeah?” Sebastian asked hopeful.

 

“Yeah.” Steph confirmed before Sebastian kissed Steph again.

 

“You know Renner threatened bodily harm if I hurt you?” Sebastian said.

 

“He did?” Steph asked.

 

“Three times. He also gave me a list of all the weapons he knows how to use.” Sebastian said. “It’s a long list.”

 

“I know, great aim too.” Steph confirmed and Sebastian gave her a scared look before they started laughing. “That just means he approves and he did it three times so you know he really approves.”

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

Steph showed up to the kids soccer practice while they were running laps. She walked to the bleachers and took a seat next to Jeremy.

 

“How are they doing?” Steph asked.

 

“Well they’re haven’t stopped running since practice started and they’re still going.” He said as the coach whistled and they started running drills.

 

“That’ll tire them out.” She said.

 

“How was lunch?” Jeremy asked.

 

“You were right.” Steph said.

 

“About?” Jeremy asked.

 

“He’s a good guy.” Steph said. “And he’s not Mason.”

 

“You said his name.” Jeremy said surprised.

 

“I kinda want to barf now.” Steph said and Jeremy chuckled putting an arm around Steph’s shoulders.

 

“We could always go back to Voldemort.” Jeremy suggested.

 

“That’s be an insult to Voldemort.” Steph retorted before they both laughed. “We’re having coffee tomorrow after his meeting.”

 

“I’m taking Joyce to coffee on Wednesday.” He said and Steph gave him a look.

 

“Did you ask about…” Steph started.

 

“I’m working on it.” Jeremy said.

 

“Don’t make me say it.” She said.

 

“It’s just coffee.” He said. “And she’s married.”

 

“Separated.” Steph corrected and Jeremy gave her a look. “Over heard some of the parents chatting while I waited for you.”

 

“We’re just going to talk.” He repeated.

 

“If you say so.” Steph said.


	22. Chapter 22

 

_Ten Years Earlier-_

 

The first week in LA had been rocky, and the heat wave didn’t completely go away, more like it lessened but that wasn’t what was really bothering Steph.

 

“Fucking traffic.” Steph cursed for the tenth time. She had just survived her first week at work and it had gone well. It was a bit boring compared to what she was used to and she was pretty much getting paid for to be a former child star’s babysitter.

 

How hard was it to smoke week without getting caught? It’s really easy just don’t post it on Facebook.

 

Steph got cut off by some asshole and almost crashed into them but she managed to slam the breaks just in time.

 

“Fucking Dumbass!” Steph shouted as she honked the horn while the jerk that cut her off flipped her off. Just then her phone started ringing.

 

“Yeah?” She answered.

 

“Uh Hi, is this a bad time.” Jeremy said and Steph didn’t recognize the voice until she saw the contact name.

 

“Depends on what you mean by bad, I’m stuck in traffic.” Steph said.

 

“Ouch, 710 or 405?” He asked.

 

“405 and this douchebag can’t using his fucking turn signals!” Steph shouted.

 

“Guess this is a good time to invite you for drinks. We need to celebrate.” Jeremy said.

 

“Did you get cast in that role you thought you didn’t get?” Steph asked.

 

“No but Claire pitched the producers your idea and they went for it.” Jeremy said.

 

“That’s awesome.” Steph said.   

 

“And it’s all because of you so I want to thank you by taking you out to dinner.” Jeremy said. “Where are you now?”

 

“Just about to merge onto the 10.” Steph said.

 

“I’m just heading home too. I can meet you at the bar around eight?” He suggested.

 

“That’s perfect.” Steph said.

 

“See you then.” With that he hung up and Steph went back to driving in traffic. Eventually it started moving and she made it home. With an hour to get ready and get to the bar. Steph picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black sleeveless top with some sandals.

 

 

She picked out a few layered necklaces and stud earrings. She made sure her hair wasn’t a complete mess before heading out.

 

Once she showed up at the bar she saw Jeremy sitting in the same spot as the last time they were there.

 

“Hey you.” Steph said.

 

“Hey.” Jeremy said before hugging her. One thing she was still getting used to, all the hugging people did in LA. “How was traffic?”

 

“Well after the fourth time I got cut off I gave up on cursing and focused on getting out of there without crashing.” Steph said.

 

“Traffic is hell.” He said. “Craving anything?”

 

“I could go for anything at this point, except salad, that’s been my lunch this entire week.” She answered.

 

“Tacos and beer?” He suggested.

 

“Yes.” Steph said.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you to the best place in LA.” Jeremy said.

 

That’s how they ended up at a Taco truck in Venice beach.

 

“The asada and carnitas are my favorite.” Jeremy said.

 

“I think I’ll get the Al Pastor and Barbacoa.” Steph said.

 

“What would you like?” The cashier asked struggling with his pronunciation.

 

_“Can you get us two corona’s three asada, two carnitas, two al pastor, and two barbacoa tacos please.” Steph said in perfect Spanish._

Both the cashier and Jeremy looked at her surprised.

 

_“With red or green sauce?” He asked._

“Red or green sauce?” Steph asked him.

 

“Both.” Jeremy said.

 

 _“Can we get both on the side.”_ Steph asked.

 

“Of course it’ll be 25 dollars.” The cashier said. Steph was about to reach for her wallet but Jeremy beat her to it.

 

“My treat remember.” He said handing the cashier the money before they took a seat. “Where’d you learn Spanish?”

 

“It’s just something I picked up.” Steph said.

 

“You’re really good.” He said. “I took French in high school and all I remember is one, two, three, please and thank you.”

 

“It’s easier to learn languages as a kid.” Steph said. “So new press schedule?”

 

“Only going to be gone for five weeks instead of the original two months.” He said.

 

“Less jetlag.” Steph said.

 

“And less time in a monkey suit.” He said.

 

“Only downside to my job.” Steph said. “Heat and pants suits not a good combo.”

 

“Did the moving company end up getting your things back or are they still in New York?” he asked.

 

“Got here on Wednesday.” Steph answered. “Which is great because that air mattress was killing my back.”

 

“I remember those days, living in a half furnished apartment, eating nothing but instant ramen…” Jeremy said.

 

“If you ever want to relive the good old days feel free to stop by anytime.” She said. “The only thing that actually works in that apartment is the Wifi. And only from six to eight and every other hour after.”

 

“You’re joking.” He said.

 

“Wish I was.” Steph said. “I mean I’m mostly at the office anyway and if I need wifi I can go to the café down the street but the dream apartment I envisioned is not much of a dream.”

 

“You consider moving?” He asked.

 

“I will just not yet. I’m trying to adjust before looking for a new place.” Steph said as their number was called and they grabbed their food.

 

**Hours Later…**

 

“So guitar, piano… and drums?” Steph asked.

 

“Mostly guitar and Piano. Drums I dabble.” He said.

 

“So musician, contractor, and make up artist along with acting.” Steph said.

 

“And I’m in talks to produce a few indies.” He said.

 

“You really do, do it all.” Steph said.

 

“What about you?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I did Violin for a few years but I hated it. I was on the cross country team in High school but other than that I’m just a lawyer.” Steph said. “Pretty boring when compared to all of that.”

 

“Was that always what you wanted?” He asked.

 

“I never really had a say in the matter.” She said. “I was on a strict path, no detours and I never really argued with it. I’m good at what I do so I guess it all worked out the way it was supposed to.”

 

“And you do a bit of everything.” He said.

 

“Corporate, civil, contracts, criminal defense that one time, but the best cases I’ve ever been on divorces.” Steph said.

 

“Really?” He said.

 

“I know It sounds horrible but the lengths people will go to, to get even never stops surprising me.” Steph said. “I had this one client that actually stalled the process by fighting for custody of his wife’s cat even though he was allergic to the damn thing just because his wife took his Mustang.”

 

“Well it was a Mustang, of course he was going to fight for it.” He said.

 

“Turns out he bought the cat as an anniversary present but since his name was on all the paperwork legally it was his and the judge granted him custody. So the wife fought back to get the cat back for months and finally both parties agree to a final mediation session as a last ditch effort. The way it works is that both parties lock themselves in a room and don’t come out until they finally reach an agreement. The guy brings the cat and is just holding him petting him taunting his wife and he started breaking out in hives but he still won’t let go of the cat. They’re yelling at each other and his tongue starts to swell and he starts talking funny but still won’t let go. The wife is screaming at this point and I’m trying to talk him into letting go but no dice. It wasn’t until the fifth hour, just as the wife caved that he passes out, I had to call the paramedics to wheel him out and he was clinically dead for four minutes but he got his Mustang back.” Steph said.  

 

“Why didn’t he just trade the cat?” Jeremy asked.

 

“People do stupid things to try and win their breakups. Just take some free legal advice and get a pre-nup. Iron clad, no loop holes, just straight forward split down the middle of all assets, fixed alimony amount for a set time and you’ll save yourself time and money down the line.” Steph said.

 

“Remind me to hire you if I ever need anything legal.” He said. “I’d hate to be against you.”

 

“Do you have a dollar?” Steph asked.

 

“Uh…” Jeremy said taking out his wallet and looking through it. “I have a twenty?”

 

“That’ll work.” Steph said taking it before scribbling something on a napkin and handing it back to Jeremy to sign. “Congrats you now have me on retainer.”

 

“For a twenty? What does that cover? A consult?” He asked.

 

“I’m giving you the friends and family discount.” Steph said.

 

“Discount? You asked for buck and got a twenty.” Jeremy retorted.

 

“Hey I’m worth every penny.” Steph said.

 

“I know you are. You haven’t steered me wrong yet.” He said smiling at Steph.

 

“And I don’t plan on it.” Steph said. “You in the mood for dessert?”

 

“You buying?” Jeremy teased.

 

“Well I did just get paid.” Steph teased before they both got up and left.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wednesday Morning-**

Jeremy picked up the kids from Steph’s place so she could go grab breakfast with Sebastian. They stopped by like they did every morning and while the kids ate Steph braided Ava’s hair since according to Ava only Steph did it right.

 

Once they were ready Steph and Jeremy buckled the kids in.

 

“I know you got this but I feel like I need to say it. Do not go to Funtown with Joyce.” Steph said.

 

“I’m not.” Jeremy said. “But you really should. You’re tense.”

 

“We’re only been going out for a week.” Steph said.

 

“You text all the time. See each other at least once a day and you fall asleep on the phone with each other.” Jeremy said.

 

“I do that with you not him.” Steph said.

 

“Right.” He said. “Relax, I got it handled.”

 

“I’m one call away.” Steph said.

 

**Later that day-**

“Meryl Streep? I freaking love her.” Steph said. “I saw The Devil Wears Prada in theaters twice when it came out.”

 

“It’s a small part but Meryl’s in it.” Sebastian said.

 

“It may be a small part but I know you’re going to kill it.” Steph said as Jeremy walked into the office. “Hey I have to go but I’ll talk to you later?”

 

“Looking forward to it.” He said.

 

“Bye.” Steph said before hanging up.

 

“Are we off the hook?” Steph asked.

 

“Not exactly.” Jeremy said.

 

“Jeremy…” Steph said sternly.

 

“She’s going to ease up a bit.” He said. “But I kinda agreed to go out with her again. And a playdate for Ava.”

 

“You didn’t.” Steph said.

 

“It was just coffee.” Jeremy said.

 

“Oh no, this is why I told you to flirt with her. Not date her.” Steph said. “Joyce is a clinger, she doesn’t know how to be alone. She just split with husband number two and she needs to have number three prepped and ready to go before she signs the papers.”

 

“Steph you’re over reacting.” Jeremy said.

 

“You know divorces are my thing, it’s how I got the down payment for the house and I know a clinger when I see one.” Steph said.

 

“She’s not a clinger.” Jeremy said.

 

“Keep telling yourself that while I go prep your prenup.

 

**Two Weeks Later-**

Jeremy dropped the kids off that morning while Steph invited Sebastian over for a homecooked breakfast. She made him an omelet with French pressed coffee and freshly baked blueberry muffins.

 

“Uh, my trainer’s going to hate you.” Sebastian said. “This is so good.”

 

“Just run a few extra miles on the treadmill.” Steph said.

 

“I just won’t tell him.” Sebastian said.

 

“Not like one muffin will make a difference.” Steph said.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Dom always knows.” He said making Steph laugh as she started cleaning up. “Here let me…”

 

“Oh no, you’re a guest.” Steph said. “Besides I’m just going to load the dishwasher.”

 

“Then I’ll rinse and you load.” He insisted.

 

When they were done the moved to the living room and sat down. Of course talking quickly turned into making out.

 

Steph and Seb were all over each other. Sebastian was feeling her up while Steph ran her fingers through his long brown hair. Just as he started kissing down her neck making her gasp, her phone started ringing.

 

“Let it ring.” Steph said as they kept making out. And it stopped for a bit just as Sebastian moved Steph so she was straddling his lap before starting again.

 

“Mh.” Steph groaned.

 

“Answer it.” Sebastian said pulling away. “It’s Okay.”

 

“It’ll be quick.” Steph said answering it. “What?”

 

“Finally.” Jeremy groaned.

 

“Kinda in the middle of something.” Steph said.

 

“Steph you were right.” Jeremy said.

 

“Jer I’m right about a lot of things, narrow it down.” Steph said.

 

“I need your help.” He said. “Come to the house.”

 

“Can it wait?” She said.

 

“Steph the faster you get here the better. You might have to do some damage control after.” He said.

 

“On a scale of one to ten…” Steph started.

 

“Steph!!!” Jeremy shouted.

 

“I’m on my way.” Steph said.

 

“Just let yourself in.” He said before she hung up.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Steph said to Sebastian.

 

“You have to go.” Sebastian said.

 

“Apparently it’s an emergency.” Steph said getting off of him.

 

“I figured, Jeremy was loud.” Sebastian said.

 

“Yeah. Might have to do damage control too.” Steph said.

 

“You said the kids have an overnight school trip on Friday?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, the big school trip.” Steph said. “Nate and Ava haven’t stopped talking about the sharks and stingrays they’re going to be sleeping with.”

 

“Sleeping with the fishes” Sebastian said with a Jersey accent.

 

“What every mom dreams of hearing her kids tell her.” Steph said.

 

“If you’re free why don’t we go away for the night.” Sebastian said. “Find a little B and B in Santa Barbara just the two of us.”

 

“Mini vacation, don’t even remember the last time I took an actual vacation.” She said.

 

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want…” He started but Steph shut him up with a kiss.

 

“I want to.” Steph said.

 

“Yeah?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Steph confirmed. “But I have to go clean up whatever mess Jeremy got himself into. But Friday to Sunday I’m all yours.”

 

“I thought the field trip was only one night?” Sebastian said.

 

“It is but after I clean up whatever Jeremy did he’s going to owe me.” Steph said making him chuckle.

 

The kissed for another minute before they went their separate ways. Steph drove to Jeremy’s house and used her key to let herself in.

 

“Jeremy?” Steph called out.

 

“Up here!” She heard him shout.

 

“Need me to wait…” She started.

 

“No get up here!” He shouted. Steph was a bit confused as to why she had to go up but did so anyway.

 

“Jeremy what the hell was so important I…” Steph started before opening the door to his room. “Ah!” She shouted before covering her eyes.

 

“Why are you naked and handcuffed to your bed?!” Steph shouted facing away from him.

 

“You were right about Joyce.” Jeremy said. “She was trying to tie me down and she did. But when I didn’t say I loved her back threw the keys and left me here so can you…”

 

“I warned you.” Steph said.

 

“You did, now can you find the keys and get me out of these things?” Jeremy said.

 

“Do you know where she left them?” Steph asked.

 

“She threw them towards the closet.” He said. She kept her gaze away from Jeremy as she looked for the keys. She found them tangled up in a red lace thong.

 

“Ew.” Steph said kicking it away with her foot before picking up the keys and turning back to Jeremy. “Got it.” She said keeping her eyes on the wall and not Jeremy as she walked over to the headboard and unlocked the handcuffs.

 

“Ow, thanks.” He said sitting up and covering himself up with a bedsheet.

 

“Remember this next time I warn you about someone.” Steph said.

 

“There’s one other thing.” Jeremy said.

 

“She took a picture of you didn’t she?” Steph said.

 

“On her way out.” He admitted.

 

“Fucking hell.” Steph cursed. “You do remember the morality clause in your contract with Marvel right?”

 

“That’s why I need you.” Jeremy said.

 

“Put on some pants” Steph said taking her phone out. “I’ll make some calls.”

 

Steph headed downstairs and started tracking down Joyce. There was a coffee with the principal during lunch so she was probably at the school helping to set up.

 

“How bad?” Jeremy said as he walked in.

 

“You’re going to get on the phone you’re going to call Joyce and tell her it was a misunderstanding and get her back here.” Steph said.

 

“I tried that already.” Jeremy said. “She won’t take my calls.”

 

“Then we’re going with plan B.” Steph said “Today’s the monthly coffee with the principal. As head of the PTA she’s going to be there to help set up. You’re going to apologize and talk her down and if that doesn’t work I’m going to lawyer her ass to tears.”

 

They grabbed their keys and drove like hell to the kids school. They walked in just as the kids were getting out to lunch.

 

“Mommy!” Nate cheered.

 

“Daddy!” Ava cheered as they ran to their parents.

 

“Hey babies.” Steph said.

 

“Are we leaving early?” Nate asked.

 

“No bud we’re just here for the PTA.” Jeremy said.

 

“Boring grown up stuff.” Steph seconded.

 

“Can we go home early?” Ava asked.

 

“Not today kids.” Jeremy said and Steph gave him a look. “I mean, no ditching is bad…”

  
“You should go with your friends, we’ll see you later.” Steph said kissing Nate and Ava’s head before Jeremy did the same and they rushed to the conference room.

 

“You see her?” Jeremy said.

 

“Next to the principal.” Steph said. “Go, be charming.”

 

“I got this.” Jeremy making his way over but as soon as Joyce saw him coming she shot him a cold glare.

 

“Shit.” Steph muttered. Jeremy cut in and pulled Joyce to the side. They were in a hushed argument that was slowly starting to get louder. Steph walked over and looped her arm around Jeremy’s.

 

“Hey Joyce,” Steph said.

 

“Stephanie, of course you’re here.” Joyce said with forced cheer.

 

“Well Jeremy mention all the hard work you put into making this possible every month, I figured showing up was the least I could do.” Steph said smiling at her politely.

 

“Of course.” Joyce said.

 

“Honey, think we could talk about this morning…” Jeremy asked.

 

“I don’t think there’s anything left to talk about.” Joyce said. “You were very clear.”

 

“And you’re a married woman that got into bed with him.” Steph retorted.

 

“I-“ Joyce started.

 

“Stop talking.” Steph sternly. “You’re on the verge of a divorce. Second one if I heard right and you’re probably looking at a pretty nice settlement, alimony, on top of child support. Well you were. By taking that photo of Jeremy you have tangible evidence that you had an affair while you were married. It doesn’t matter if you sell it or post it. Your husband’s army of lawyers can subpoena your phone records and if you were stupid enough to link it to your family icloud account, which you probably were, he already knows. You can kiss, Glitter, the house, the villa on the Amalfi coast, and that settlement goodbye. You’ll be nothing by the time he’s done with you. And if you try to post or sell that photo I will bury you so deep in legal fees and maybe even send you to prison for blackmail for so long the only mother Glitter will remember will be whatever stripper Charlie’s been screw that week. So do me a favor Joyce. Help me help you.”

 

“Trust her, she’s never wrong about these things.” Jeremy seconded.

 

“I hate you.” She snarled barely holding back her tears as she put the phone in Steph’s hand. Steph quickly deleted everything and even restored the phone to factory settings to be safe. “Free up your weekends.”

 

“What did she…” Jeremy asked.

 

“Don’t know don’t care.” Steph said as they walked out.

 

“Remind me to never go against you.” He said.

 

“Remember to listen to me next time.” Steph said as they got to the lobby but then stopped. “Wait.”

 

“Is there another copy?” Jeremy asked.

 

“No.” Steph said turning to the office. “There’s just no way I’m driving back here twice in one day.”

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy said before following Steph to pull the kids out early


	24. Chapter 24

**Later that Day-**

 

Robert decided to have people over for dinner like he normally did once a month and insisted that both Steph and Jeremy couldn’t miss it since they hadn’t seen each other in so long and the upcoming press tour wouldn’t leave a lot of time for them to meet up.

 

Everyone was gathered at the table catching up when both Steph and Jeremy’s phone’s dinged.

 

“Shit!” They both cursed at the same time.

 

“The kids okay?” Chris asked.

 

“I blame you.” Steph told Jeremy ignoring Chris.

 

“I did say you would be better at it than me.” Jeremy said in his defense.

 

“And I said flirt with her not take her to coffee, or lead her on for two weeks and I specifically said DO NOT go to funtown with her.” Steph said. “More than once. I warned you.”

 

“This isn’t all on me Steph you made her cry.” Jeremy said.

 

“Because I was covering your ass, metaphorically and literally!” Steph said.

 

“Hey Hey! What the hell is going on?” Robert shouted.

 

“There was an incident with the PTA.” Jeremy said.

 

“The head of the PTA.” Steph corrected.

 

“Things got a bit messy this morning, Steph had to do damage control.” He said. “Preventing a morality clause issue…”

 

“Renner.” Robert chastised.

 

“Dude.” Chris said.

 

“It’s been handled.” Steph said.

 

“By making a grown woman cry.” Jeremy added.

 

“It’s not my fault she can’t handle the truth.” She retorted.

 

“So you slept with the head of the PTA and she got some compromising photos…” Chris said.

 

“Full frontal.” Steph confirmed.

 

“Right, and you took care of it? No other copies of his junk circling the web?” Robert asked.

 

“Rob, I’m almost offended you had to ask.” Steph said. “I wiped her phone just to be sure.”

 

“Of course now we both have to chaperone the overnight school trip to the aquarium this weekend.” Jeremy said.

 

“Why? Why couldn’t you just keep it in your pants?” Steph whined.

 

“It’s just one night with your kids.” Chris said.

 

“No it’s one night with our kids and the other fifteen in their classroom loaded up on sugar and adrenaline from sleeping surrounded by fish for over twenty four hours.” Jeremy said gravely.

 

“It was supposed to be our night off.” Steph said.

 

“I had tickets to UFC in Vegas.” Jeremy said.

  
“I was going away for the weekend with Seb.” She retorted.

 

“Shit.” They both said again.

 

“Next time let’s just volunteer for story time.” Jeremy said.

 

“Agreed.” Steph said taking her phone out and texting Seb.

 

The next few days flew by and Friday Morning Steph and Jeremy spent it running around running errands so they wouldn’t have anything to worry about for the next couple of days. They packed sleeping bags and some light snacks before heading over to the school. Since the class was small they were the only parent volunteers on the trip.

 

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” Steph said as they pulled up to the school.

 

“I said I was sorry.” Jeremy said.

 

“I know.” Steph said looking out the window. “I’ll make it to funtown someday.”

 

“I saw Scarlett yesterday.” He said.

 

“And?” She asked.

 

“Nothing I just saw her.” Jeremy said.

 

“Ask her out.” Steph said.

 

“No she’s…” Jeremy started.

 

“Jeremy, If there’s anything I learned from this mess, besides the fact that the PTA is run by sociopaths, is that you can’t fake a relationship including a friendship. The reason why I decided to move forward with Sebastian was because he was upfront. He told me exactly where his head was at and he made it clear that while he wanted to move forward he understood that Nate came before everything and that I called the shots.” Steph said. “You want to be there for her, be there for her but be honest about it and tell her.”

 

“You’re falling for him.” Jeremy said.

 

“He’s a good guy and I really like him.” Steph said. “We’re still trying to figure things out. He has a pretty long press tour coming up and we know how hard that can be.”

 

“Don’t remind me.” He said groaning. “Two fucking months.”

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Steph said taking his hand “We’ll call you everyday before bed, I’ll facetime you at every soccer game and I’m on speed dial whenever you want to vent about anything or just want to hear me and the kids sing Disney.”

 

“I know, still going to miss you guys.” He said squeezing Steph’s hand gently.

 

“Guess Joyce did actually do us a favor.” Steph said just as the kids were let out and they were all screaming and their mouths were covered in frosting. It was probably someone’s birthday again.

 

“How good are the kids at pretending to be sick?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Unfortunately not Oscar nominees.” She answered.

 

“Damn.” He said taking a deep breath. “Together.”

 

“Always.” Steph said squeezing his hand one last time before letting go and getting out of the car.

 

They both walked out of the car and grabbed their things before going to meet up with the class.

 

“Mommy!” Nate cheered.

 

“Daddy!” Ava cheered as they ran over to tackle both Steph and Jeremy into hugs.

 

“Oh look at you, frosting all over your face.” Jeremy said.

 

“Hand’s all sticky.” Steph said a bit peeved. She pulled out some wet wipes and then handed the pack to Jeremy who cleaned Ava up. “There we go.”

 

“We’re going to pet stingrays!” Ava cheered.

 

“They’re so slimey. The sharks are better.” Nate said and Jeremy smiled.

 

Yeah, it wasn’t going to be that bad.

 

**Hours Later-**

The kids were asleep in their sleeping bags and Jeremy and Steph lying down next to each other staring at the fish above them.

 

“Sleeping with the fishes.” Steph said.

 

“Camping’s better.” Jeremy said.

 

“The stars, like real stars outside of the city.” She said as her phone buzzed. Steph smiled as she read the message. She quickly snapped a photo of the fish tank above them and sent the photo.

 

“Sebastian?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Asking what it’s like to sleep under water.” Steph said. “Is it horrible I’m craving sushi?”

 

“No it’s going around.” He said. “Let’s take tomorrow off. It’s been a while since we’ve had one on one time, like we used to. Without having to worry about work or the kids.”

 

“Karaoke Saturdays.” Steph said.

 

“Hiking.” Jeremy said.

 

“Batting cages.” She said.

 

“That pub crawl.” He said. “Never got to skydiving.”

 

“Or jet skiing.” Steph said. “And cliff diving.”

 

“You were supposed to learn how to swim first.” Jeremy said chuckling.

 

“Should’ve taken classes with the kids.” Steph said.

 

“Or learned as a kid.” He said.

 

“That wasn’t really high up on my parents list of priorities.” Steph said. “I wasn’t high on their list either.”

 

“Is he still calling?” Jeremy asked.

 

“His assistant called the office once but I blocked all of his numbers.” She said.

 

“You could just talk to him.” He said.

 

“She made it very clear that if I was, in her opinion going to throw my life away, then I was on my own.” Steph said. “And he didn’t say a word, just stood there and went along with it. There’s nothing left to say.”

 

Jeremy didn’t say anything just put an arm around Steph and hugged her.

 

“Call Scarlett and invite her out on a real date. Put it all out there.” Steph said. “You don’t want to look back one day and regret not making a move. No games. If you want something real with her be real.”

 

“Don’t know what I’d do without you.” Jeremy said.

 

“Crash and burn.” Steph said letting go of the hug and lying down on the ground. “I would too.”

 

Steph looked up and watched the reflection of the light in the water while the fish swam around.  

 

Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

 

_Steph was in the dark. She remembered watching everything around her blur and then suddenly she was soaking wet and she couldn’t breathe. Something took her arm._

“Uh.” Steph sat up gasping. Everyone was still asleep. Jeremy was still awake and sat up.

 

“Steph, breathe.” He said rubbing her back.

 

“Yeah.” She choked out. “I’m okay.”

 

“Bad dream?” Jeremy asked.

 

“More like weird.” Steph said lying back staring at the water above them.

 

**The Next Morning-**

After a quick breakfast they all loaded up into the bus and headed back home. The kids were happy and chatting away while Steph looked out the window watching as everything passed them by and Jeremy glanced at her concerned.

 

“Mind if I take the kids?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Uh sure but aren’t you tired?” Steph asked.

 

“I’m making up for time I’m going to miss.” He said.

 

“Nate you want to stay with Jeremy and Ava?” Steph asked.

 

“Can I?” Nate said hopeful.

 

“Yeah buddy.” Steph said. “He over packed and has clothes to spare.”

 

“Okay.” Jeremy said stopping in front of the house. “You should call him. Spend the day together before he leaves.”

 

“I will, after a nap on an actual bed.” Steph said. “I’ll see you tomorrow for waffles.”

 

“Love you.” Steph said.

 

“Love you.” The kids answered before she got out of the car and made her way inside. As soon as she was inside her phone buzzed.

 

_Check the kitchen- Jeremy_

Steph looked at the phone confused before quietly walking to the kitchen where Sebastian was making breakfast.

 

“Morning.” Sebastian greeted.

 

“Hey you.” Steph said smiling as she walked over to kiss him.

 

“Figured you’d need some coffee and an actual breakfast.” He said. “And if we could got to the B and B, I thought I’d bring it to you.”

 

“You’re a sweetheart.” She said hugging him. “But would you mind if we ate later and just took a nap?”

 

“Are you trying to get me into bed?” Sebastian teased.

 

“Maybe I am.” Steph said kissing him before whispering. “I could use a body pillow.”

 

That made him laugh. “A nap sounds nice” Sebastian said. Steph took his hand and led him to her room. They got into bed and Steph grabbed a white fleece throw blanket. Steph cuddled into Sebastian’s side resting her head on his shoulder while he put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. As they both drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just wanted to give a heads up this chapter has smut. it's not specifically marked so if you're not into it don't read it. Needed to give the plot a bit of a push and somehow we ended up here. Feel free to skip or enjoy :)

_The water was rising fast and suddenly she was under. Steph could see lights flashing and suddenly something pulled her up._

She opened her eyes and she was back home in her bed, Sebastian’s arms around her as he softly snored. She quietly slipped out from his arms and went to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and got some water on her hands but they wouldn’t stop shaking.

 

Steph grabbed her phone and headed to the living room quietly. She facetimed Jeremy and he answered on the first ring.

 

“Surprised you called, thought you’d be busy.” He said.

 

“Just got up from a nap.” Steph said brushing some hair out of her face, “How’s everything?”

 

“In the middle of…” He started before flipping the phone so I could see him shoot a nerd gun at the kids while they ran dodging the hits behind the other couch.

 

“Stunt training.” She said smiling.

 

“Since you called, I wanted to ask if you could take Ava tomorrow night.” Jeremy said. “I have dinner plans… with Scarlett.”

 

“Sure, I’ll drop them off at school too.” Steph said. “You know what you’re going to say?”

 

“I’m just going to put it all out there.” He said. “I have to go, I’m about to get ambushed.”

 

“AHHHH!!!” The kids shouted as they fired.

 

“Bye.” Steph said hanging up.

 

“Nate okay?” Sebastian said.

 

“Yeah, he’s in the middle of an ambush.” She said as he walked over and sat on the couch. “Sleep well?”

 

“I did, would have been better If you were the first thing I saw when I woke up.” Sebastian said.

 

“Didn’t want to wake you up, you were snoring.” Steph said hugging him as she kissed his cheek. “Very softly, It was cute.”

 

“You know you talk in your sleep.” Sebastian said.

 

“That’s weird?” She said. “My roommate in college mentioned I did a couple of times but it was normally when I crashed hard after finals.”

 

“Well you’re a good mom. You talk about Nate in your sleep.” He said.

 

“What can I say, my life revolves around him.” Steph said smiling.

 

“What’s he like?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Nate, he’s a nerd in the best way possible. Loves reading, especially if it has to do with space or anything about animals. If he has a question about something he will look it up and learn everything there is to know about it. He likes the outdoors, We have to go camping at least once every summer or he won’t stop bugging me about it. Ava is his best friend, they’re attached at the hip and they have other friends in class but they always stay together.” Steph said.

 

“Just like their parents.” Sebastian said smiling.

 

“You ever had a friend that knows you better than you know yourself sometimes?” Steph asked. “You can be in a crowd and just by giving them one look they know what you want to tell them?”

 

“Yeah.” Sebastian said smiling.

 

“He’s my person.” Steph said smiling. “But enough about that, I could go for a late breakfast.”

 

“I’ll go reheat the coffee.” Sebastian said giving her a kiss before standing up.

 

“Hey Seb?” Steph called out.

 

“Yeah?” He said turning around.

 

“Want to have breakfast in bed?” Steph asked.

 

“Breakfast can wait.” Sebastian said walking back to the couch to kiss Steph. He put his arms around her waist and slowly moved them down to her butt before picking her up.

 

“Wah!” She shrieked as she clung to him while he walked them towards the bedroom. Steph ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed before they bumped into a wall and Sebastian nibbled on her bottom lip as he grinded his hips against Steph’s. Steph clung to him tighter meeting each of his movements with one of her own.

 

“Need you baby.” Sebastian moaned as he started kissing her neck.

 

“Seb…” Steph gasped before Sebastian moved them to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them before dropping Steph on the bed gently as he kneeled between her legs as they kept kissing.

 

Slowly he moved his hands under her back. He slowly moved one under her butt to pull her leg over her hip as kept grinding against her. The thin leggings she was wearing let her feel just how much he wanted her.

 

Steph slowly started unbuttoning his shirt as he moved his hands under her shirt slowly reaching to unhook her bra before slipping his hands under the cups and started kneading her breasts as he kissed her stomach.

 

Steph sat up and pulled her shirt off Sebastian pulled away and took off his shirt before taking off his pants leaving only his boxers on. He then crawled onto Steph and kissed he slipped a finger under her tights and looked up at her. She nodded and lifted her hips so he could pull them off along with her underwear leaving her naked under him.

 

“Damn…” Sebastian said and Steph bit her lip and smiled up at him.

 

“Damn back to you.” She said looking admiring his body.

 

Sebastian moved to kneel on the floor before pulling Steph down the mattress. Sebastian kissed her thighs rubbing his stubble a bit sending shivers down her spine. Slowly he worked his way up watching Steph whimper in anticipation.

 

Seb kissed her thigh one last time before giving her slit one long slow lick.

 

“Seb!” Steph cried out as she fisted her hand, grabbing onto the sheets so tight they almost ripped. Sebastian smiled as he sucked on her nub for a bit before letting go and starting again. Steph was moaning in pleasure enjoying the release after such a long time. Sebastian was enjoying it just as much as she was and continued working his tongue inside of her, making Steph jump a bit. Sebastian put an arm around her hips to hold her still while he ate her out.

 

“Sebastian!” Steph cried out as she came hard.

 

“That’s it baby, let go.” He said replacing his tongue with his fingers before sucking on her clit.

 

“Yes, Yes Ye ah! Sebastian!” She screamed as she came for the second time his fingers not stopping as he moved up to kiss her.

 

“God you’re so beautiful baby.” Sebastian whispered against her neck.

 

“Seb please…” Steph whimpered.

 

“Want me to stop?” Sebastian said immediately stopping.

 

“No, want you.” Steph said. “Need you.”  

 

“You sure?” Sebastian asked making sure it was what she really wanted.

 

“Seb I want you.” Steph said looking straight into his steel blue eyes. Sebastian nodded before moving to grab his pants and pull out a condom. Steph sat up and took it from his hands opening it while he pulled down his boxers. He moved between Steph’s legs grinding against her nub feeling how ready she was for him. She handed him the unwrapped condom and he quickly slipped it on before moving slowly to line himself up, slowly rubbing the tip up and down her slit teasing her.

 

Steph put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss as she reached town to guide him where he needed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and push his tip into her making her moan.

 

“Ah.” Sebastian groaned into Steph’s neck as she clenched around him trying to get more of him.

 

“It’s okay Seb.” Steph said. “Take me.”

 

That was all he needed before snapping his hips forward to bury himself in her.

 

“Ah!” Steph cried out.

 

“Shit.” Seb cursed. “You’re so fucking tight.”

 

“Move, please move.” Steph whined. “Need you baby.”

 

“Fuck Steph.” Sebastian groaned as he pulled a bit out before pushing in again. “Yes.”

 

“Mh.” Steph moaned as she kissed him. Sebastian held her close as he started moving faster.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Sebastian whispered against her skin as he slammed into her making Steph cry out.

 

“Seb! Fuck.” She moaned.

 

“Like that?” Sebastian asked checking on her.

 

“Don’t stop.” Steph said kissing him. Sebastian moved his hand down to her hips and lifted them up as he slammed forward hitting that sport that made Steph’s toes curl. Sebastian smiled as he kept moving, Steph meeting each and every one of his thrusts, clenching around him like a vice. “Yes, yes…”

 

“Come on me.” Sebastian whispered as he started fucking her harder.

 

“Yes, Yes!” Steph moaned. “Sebastian!”

 

“Fuck, just a little more.” He groaned. “Hold on for me baby.”

 

“Seb!” Steph cried out

 

“Steph!” Sebastian cried out as they both came. Sebastian held her close as she panted against his chest.

 

“Wow.” Steph said laughing.

 

“That was...” Sebastian started in between pants. “You’re amazing.”

 

“Me? You just made me come…I lost track…” Steph said.

 

“I like how you took charge.” Sebastian said smiling.

 

“Sorry just… been a while and I got impatient.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” Sebastian said kissing her. “I like a woman that know what she wants. It’s sexy.”

 

“Breakfast is probably not an option anymore.” Steph said.

 

“Yeah, I could go for pizza.” Sebastian said.

 

“Not worried about your trainer hating you?” Steph teased.

 

“I can think of a few ways to work off the carbs.” Sebastian said rolling them over to kiss Steph. “Though we should probably make a run to get more condoms.”

 

“We could… or you know Postmates delivers?” Steph said.

 

“They deliver?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Yeah, you’d be surprised what you can get delivered.” Steph said grabbing her phone.

 

“And we get to stay in bed.” He said kissing Steph’s neck.

 

Steph rolled them over so she was on him. “Be patient. We have all night.” Steph said kissing him before sitting up and ordering pizza.


End file.
